


All is Fair in Love and War

by PaigeWillows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Past Carlos/Jane, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Primarily Benlos, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, War, background sea three, benlos, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWillows/pseuds/PaigeWillows
Summary: All is not well in Auradon. Mal and Ben are taking a break, Carlos and Jane broke up, Doug is sneaking around on Evie, and War is brewing in Auradon. Some of the Villains are scheming again even the Auradonian's aren't so innocent. Can everyone understand their mixed-up feelings and stop the spreading of chaos before the worst becomes reality?
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Fractured Love

It has been three months since the barrier to the Isle was brought down and things have been understandably tense. While the villain youth could learn and lean towards goodness like the VK’s, the older villains were still rather struggling to live a life in Auradon. Finding jobs and being trusted was taxing on Auradon from such an influx of people. Many Villains started out with little to nothing and finding jobs was hard due to pre-existing biases. Who could fully trust a villain when they have been taught for the past twenty years to fear them as having no goodness? People were willing to try but mistakes happen, and it wasn’t a smooth transition.

Mal and Ben were admittedly to busy to even worry about their approaching wedding and secretly things weren’t peaceful in paradise. Mal was starting to get major cold feet about the whole thing and Ben himself was starting to realize things weren’t as satisfying as he had hoped. Neither one wanted to have the inevitable conversation that they were going to have to have until they were forced. Sadly this started during wedding planning as Mal was using spells to try out different wedding designs, mixed up two words, and accidentally cursed herself in the process. Ben frowned at her disapproving of her wanton use of magic and thought about true loves kiss. It had saved them in the past so he figured why not. He pulled her gently into a sweet kiss, expecting a swell of magic or something, even a spark but there was nothing. The curse still held fast. That’s when they both knew. The wedding was called off and the two decided to take a break from one another. The break was kept secret from everyone to keep people from worrying. Mal was heartbroken and Ben was lost.

Jane and Carlos broke up after Jane’s misgivings about villains came to light. She didn’t have a problem with Carlos she just didn’t trust villains as a whole, which was oxymoronic. Carlos was a villain, so to him it made no sense why she couldn’t support the villains coming to Auradon. It didn’t help that Cruella didn’t approve of her and Fairy Godmother wouldn’t admit it but she did not want a villain with her daughter. Carlos was fine, he knew that Jane was just puppy love and it didn’t matter they weren’t true loves anyway. There was no magic there.

Evie and Doug were the only couple still doing well since the barrier came down. Finding out they were true loves, or so they thought, only made things better between them. Doug had grown a spine and Evie couldn’t have been happier. She was mostly still focused on her forever hearts line of clothing. She didn’t question Doug spending more time away than helping her with her business as she was managing it on her own now. 

Things weren’t all sunshine and rainbows in Auradon and everyone was feeling it as they tried to move forward. It was the day after Ben and Mal agreed to take a break and Ben woke up for the first time feeling alone. He needed to talk to someone. The only person he could think of was his best friend. Carlos. He had gone through a breakup, he imagined of all people who would understand it would be him. So getting dressed for the day Ben texted Carlos. “Hey ‘Los. Can we hang out today? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure dude, anytime. You can come over to my place if you want.” Carlos was thankfully in a nice apartment getting ready for his first year at Auradon College next semester. Ben shot back a quick text saying he would be over soon and decided to change. He went into his closet pulling out the old Isle outfit Evie made for him and decided to spend the day incognito with no one recognizing him. When Ben knocked at Carlos’s door, Carlos didn’t know what to expect. He and the King had gotten close but he never usually wanted to talk out of the blue like this. So when he showed up dressed like an Isle VK Carlos got a sinking feeling that something was wrong.

“Hey! Why are you dressed like that?” Carlos questioned letting Ben into his apartment. Ben sighed and took the beanie off scratching his head, not really used to hats.

“I didn’t feel like having the paparazzi hassle me today. Especially coming here.” Ben said wearily plopping onto Carlos’s couch unceremoniously. Carlos nodded with understanding closed the door and went to get them both something to drink. When he came back Ben was zoned out fiddling with his fingerless gloves. 

“Ben? What’s wrong. You said you wanted to talk about something. I can tell something is up.” Carlos sat down next to him and Ben let out a big held breath.

“Mal and I are taking a break… We agreed to not tell anyone, but I feel so lost ‘Los. I thought she was my true love, but she isn’t. That kiss back at cotillion was a fluke. I haven’t felt this alone before.” Ben sniffled a bit and Carlos pulled him into a hug. Ben cried into his shoulder making Carlos frown. He definitely didn’t see this coming.

“Well Jane wasn’t my happily ever after either so I can understand how you must be feeling right now. I’m not great with words but it going to be okay Ben. There’s someone out there for you. I mean you’re a great guy. Any lady would be happy to have you. Hell, any guy would too.” Carlos teased and Ben choked out a laugh smiling into his shoulder. 

“Maybe I should just start looking for a king instead of a queen. Guys are so much less complicated.” Ben laughs though admittedly he had known for some time that he was Bisexual. Well before he broke up with Audrey. Seeing Chad changing in the locker rooms always made him feel uncomfortable and it took a while to realize what it was. He wasn’t going to tell Carlos this though he was pretty sure the monochromatic young man would be accepting.

“You got that right.” Carlos laughed and pulled Ben to look at him. For the first time in his life, seeing Ben bubbling with a smile he caused made him want to lean in and kiss him. He blinked those feelings away suddenly confused about where they came from. “Love is love right?” Carlos mentions and Ben nods taking his drink and taking a sip trying to swallow the feelings he himself was feeling at that moment. There was a small and brief odd tension between them before Carlos broke it.

“How about we watch the tourney match going on and forget about everything for a bit yeah?” Carlos asked and Ben nodded as he turned the television on and lost themselves in television both doing their best to understand these new feelings.


	2. Desperate Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben head to Bed with some conflicted feelings before Jay visits the next morning leaving the two very awkward.

“It’s getting late. I should head out.” Ben said glumly not really wanting to leave the company that Carlos was providing. Sure, he was having some mixed feelings about Carlos since earlier but he didn’t want to be alone in his castle either. Seeming to sense this Carlos gave him a smile. 

“You could always stay the night. The couch folds out into a bed. I’m sure it’d be better than that empty castle anyway.” Carlos got up and started picking up his apartment a little bit. Ben bit his lip considering the pros and cons of staying. On the bright side, he wouldn’t be alone, and Carlos was inviting him. On the other hand, Ben was just starting to recover from the initial heartbreak of his situation with Mal and these feelings towards Carlos weren’t going to help the situation. Against his better judgment, Ben nods and smiles at Carlos. 

“I think I’ll stay. It’s not like anyone is waiting for me at the castle anyway.” He couldn’t help the bitter edge to his voice as Mal was staying at Evie’s now. Carlos gave him a sympathetic look. 

“I know it’s still fresh but you gotta try and not think about it. You never know, maybe after this break, you both will realize you’ve been really missing each other and get back together. A break is only temporary Ben, you haven’t broken up yet. There’s still hope.” Carlos tried to comfort him but Ben wasn’t as optimistic as he usually was. Not about this at least. As much as he cares for Mal if she isn’t his true love than he doesn’t want to waste either of their times. Ben gets off the couch out of his thinking and with Carlos’s help unfolds the couch into a bed. The monochromatic young man brings him a spare set of pajamas and some bedding. Going into the bathroom, he changes into the pajamas and sighs looking at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t realize he is zoned out til Carlos knocks. ‘You okay in there?” he calls.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Just kind of zoned out for a minute.” He grabs his folded Isle outfit and leaves the bathroom. Carlos is already in a pair of black and white pajamas with red paw prints all over them that Evie made for him. Ben can’t help but admire briefly how adorable he looks dressed up in his pajamas looking sleepy and ready for bed. He shakes the thoughts from his head and scolds himself. He should not be thinking about his best friend like that. Ben crawls into bed and Carlos turns out the lights.

“Night Ben.” Carlos smiles, backlit by the light coming from his bedroom as he stops midway.

“Good Night Carlos.” Ben forces a smile and his friend smiles back before heading into his room turning out the lights and tucking into bed. He tucks himself in staring at the dark ceiling, both of them having similar thoughts about the other. Where did these feelings come from? Were they always there? Carlos could help but remember when they first met, the chocolate incident he calls it. Or when Ben ‘rescued’ him from Dude. The casual touches as friends from when they went to the isle to rescue mal, the way they danced together at cotillion, and when Carlos helped Ben with his splinter when he was turned into a beast. Ben was remembering the same moments biting his lip. There was always something that drew them close together. Carlos dismisses it at wishful thinking and Ben excuses it all as just friendship but they both knew there was something more to it that both were scared to explore. Carlos had dated Jane, he was straight, wasn’t he? A little voice told him he wasn’t so sure but he didn’t want to think about this. Carlos rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut trying to will himself to sleep. Ben meanwhile rolled on his side at the same time knowing full well he was bisexual but he was only on a break with Mal. These could easily be misplaced feelings and he didn’t want to read too far into something that might not be real. Ben closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep knowing nothing good comes from overthinking.

Carlos crawled out of bed and padded to the living room, lifting the blankets around Ben waking him. “Carlos? What are you doing?” Ben asked rolling onto his back looking up at him confused. He could only smile back climbing into bed with him straddling him, sitting on top of him.

“What I should have done a long time ago,” Carlos admitted leaning down to pull Ben into a heated kiss. Ben’s hands slid into his hair as his own cupped his cheeks slowly roaming lower to lift his shirt feeling his well fit toned body beneath him. Ben rolled them over so he was on top, now between Carlos’s legs. He slides down to his neck searchingly leaving open mouth kisses along the expanse of exposed skin along his neckline. When he finds the spot that makes Carlos’s breath hitch he begins sucking, grinding their groins together. 

“Mmm, Carlos.” Ben moans into his ear making him writhe beneath him as he pants, Ben kissing lower and lower down his body until his mouth finds his need.

“Ben…” Carlos moans in his sleep rolling over. Meanwhile Ben isn’t having as wonderful of dreams he has frightful nightmares of green fire and war, all of Auradon bathed in Chaos and himself held captive unable to stop it. Thankfully he is roused from his dreams by a knock at the door. Seeing as Carlos is still asleep Ben gets up rubbing his eyes and answers the door. Jay stands holding two cups of coffee and a bag of muffins. He looks surprised to see Ben.

“Hey Jay. Sorry Carlos is still asleep. I was crashing here for the night. Want me to get him?” Ben steps aside letting him in. 

“Sure dude. I didn’t know you would be here, or I’d have brought more coffee and muffins.” Jay sighs and Ben waves, it off dismissively going into Carlos’s room to find him writhing slightly in his sleep making soft moaning noises. Ben’s face immediately flushes, and he shakes Carlos lightly waking him up. 

“Ben?” Carlos asks confused seeming to still be half asleep.

“Yeah, it’s me sorry to wake you. Jay is here with breakfast.” Ben announces trying not to look at the obvious tent in Carlos’s blanket. Carlos seems to come to reality and shifts covering his lap up a bit embarrassed.

“It’s muffin Monday. Tell him I’ll be right out.” Carlos asks and Ben nods understanding and heads back out to the waiting Jay who has turned the couch back into seating and is sitting on it eating his muffin.

“He’ll be right out. He just woke up… So how are things with you?” Ben asks going to grab something to drink,

“Good. Gil and I are still planning out our tour of Auradon for our gap year. Things are honestly great but I’m honestly kind of conflicted. I want to ask Gil out on a date, but I don’t want to ruin things between us you know?” Jay says between bites of muffin. Ben shrugs a bit and leans against the wall.

“I say go for it. You two have been joined at the hip since the barrier came down.” Ben smiles behind his cup wanting to see his friends happy, thinking Gil and Jay would be a great couple. 

“I agree with Ben. Just man up and ask him. Don’t be subtle either, you know Gil can be kind of oblivious.” Carlos says coming out fully dressed. Jay nods a bit looking back at Ben.

“So how’s wedding planning going. You and Mal have been so busy lately we haven’t gotten to talk much. I’m sure Mal’s being a major bridezilla, right?” Jay chuckles sipping his coffee. Ben and Carlos share a pained look before Ben lets out a sigh.

“The wedding is being postponed for now but everything’s great. Mal’s great.” Ben couldn’t do much beyond muster a small fake smile before taking his leave to get dressed in his clothes from the day before. Jay tilts his head at Carlos looking confused.

“You think Ben’s getting cold feet? He seemed kind of unenthused about the whole thing. I mean I can’t blame him, marriage is a big deal but still. They’re true loves, right? It’ll work out.” Jay dismisses his own question finishing his muffin with a big gulp of coffee to wash it down. Carlos takes his muffin, nibbling it in deep thought. He didn’t want to lie to Jay, but it wasn’t his secret to tell so he just didn’t respond. Not to mention after the dream he had he was not exactly sure how to feel about the whole thing. Ben emerged from the bathroom and Jay gave him an odd look as he went and gave Carlos a quick hug.

“I’m gonna head out. I have a busy day ahead of me… have fun guys.” Ben quickly left before Jay could ask.

“Why was he wearing his isle outfit? Something seems real off about him. You notice it too right C?” Jay glanced at Carlos who looked away. All Carlos admittedly noticed is how nice Ben’s ass looked in those leather pants, but he wasn’t about to say that. Carlos walked over to Jay’s side and sat down.

“Yeah… yeah… Hey Jay? How did you know you were into guys?” Carlos tried to ask without being obvious. Jay didn’t seem to notice the way Carlos’s eyes lingered on the front door where Ben just left through.

“Well, it was kind of obvious. I just remember one day looking at a guy and noticing how good they looked in an attractive way. I had a few dreams but mostly I figured it out when I saw some of the tourney team naked honestly. Girls are hot but guys are like… something else. You know?” Jay said looking over to Carlos who blushed heavily.

“Y-y-yeah… actually I think I do know…” He looked away sipping his coffee desperately trying to think of something other than Ben.


	3. Frustrated Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal discusses what is going on with Evie while having some curious thoughts about the blue-haired woman. The council tries to call a hearing without Mal.

Meanwhile, Mal was just waking up at Evie’s. She was staying in the guest room that was admittedly very nice. Mal rubbed her green eyes and got up padding into the bathroom and hopping in the shower. She had brought a bag of clothes with her so she didn’t have to go back to the castle for a couple of days. She knew she was going to have to talk to Evie about why she was staying over so much eventually so she resolved to do so during breakfast, permitting Doug wasn’t around to eavesdrop as he seems to want to do as of late. Rushing her shower Mal hurries and dresses, using a spell to dry her hair, before heading into Evie’s room knocking. “Come in.”

Evie is sitting at her vanity in just a towel wrapped around her and a towel twisted and wrapped around her head. She is sitting and doing her makeup as Mal steps in. Evie smiles into the reflection before turning to Mal smiling directly at her briefly before going back to her makeup. “Morning Mal. Sleep well?’ Evie asks as she applies her first layer of mascara. Mal looks over Evie’s nice bare legs for a long moment before responding.

“Yes, I did E. Thanks for letting me stay over so short notice… I actually was hoping we were alone enough to talk about that actually. Is your dopey Doug still around? The matter is kind of private.” Mal snarks making Evie laugh. Her laugh was practically angelic to Mal making her do a bit of a double-take. Since when did she see Evie this way… I mean sure Evie was gorgeous but here Mal was feeling like some blushing schoolgirl. Shaking the thoughts from her head to focus back on Evie who was now standing up to cross the room to her closet.

“He left earlier this morning as usual. I don’t really know where he goes anymore but it is Doug so I’m sure it’s something important or nerdy at the least.” Evie teases her back to Mal as she goes through her outfits one by one deciding what to wear. Mal’s eyes drift back to Evie’s long legs, her eyes wandering up them toward the bottom of the towel covering her… No Mal stop, she scolds herself forcing herself to look in the mirror instead.

“Good… Actually E, there’s no good way to say this so I’m just gonna say it. Ben and I are calling off the wedding and taking a break from each other.” Mal rushed the words out quickly like ripping a band-aid off. One could practically hear tires screeching to a halt with the look Evie gives her turning away from her closet.

“Mal! What happened?!” Evie came over to Mal’s side taking her hands. Mal briefly stops to think about how soft and delicate Evie’s hands are before pushing the thought away again. 

“I accidentally cursed myself during wedding planning. Nothing major but Ben figured true loves kiss would work. It didn’t actually… there weren’t sparks or anything special… It was like we weren’t even true loves. That’s what Ben currently believes and I can’t blame him. True loves kiss ALWAYS works.” Mal stood a bit numbly not wanting to let her emotions get the better of her right now.

“Oh, Mal… what about Cotillion?” Evie askes rubbing her soft thumbs over the back of Mal’s hand in soothing circles.

“It must have been a fluke. It was my first kiss after all… I just don’t know what to believe but I know magic E. There was nothing between us and the more I think about it the more I think maybe this break should be permanent. It only happened yesterday but It’s mostly all I can think about.” Admittedly aside from Evie’s currently gorgeous model-like body. She was not about to say that and she certainly wasn’t about to admit that to herself either. She groaned slightly and Evie pulled her into a hug. She rubbed Mal’s back a bit before going back over to her closet.

“Maybe you’re just getting cold feet about all this Mal. I mean you never really wanted a boyfriend to begin with let alone a husband. I think maybe you’re just scared.” Evie says stripping the towel off shamelessly in front of Mal. This wouldn’t be the first time she has seen Evie naked but it has been a long time. Evie grabs some lingerie from a drawer and slides it on before starting to dress. The whole time Mal’s eyes are glued to her watching as her mouth goes dry. What has gotten into me? She asks as she still stares. Evie starts to turn back around and Mal averts her gaze quickly like she was never looking.

“Yeah maybe… but I don’t think so E. I think maybe this whole relationship was a mistake. I thought I loved him but maybe I was only in love with the idea of him… and of being queen. Real shocker if I was just as power-hungry as my mother right?” Mal says gloomily staring out the window now, but not really focusing. Evie frowns at Mal and takes her hands.

“Regardless of what happens you know I’ll be with you no matter what. We can always meet, in the space between.” Evie sings softly making Mal smile. The two put their foreheads together and Evie nuzzles the tips of their noses together making Mal chuckle. What would she do without Evie?

Back at the Castle, Ben is ushered into a council meeting that confuses him. There wasn’t supposed to be a council meeting today. 

“What are we discussing today?” Ben asked confused the council seemed awash with whispers especially since Lady Mal was not present.

“Well we figured now would be a good time to go over the new law proposal we have been working on…” The speaker for the council says. “The Anti-magic ban. The council believes it is in the best interest in the nation that we outlaw magic use. There would be exceptions for Fairy Godmother of course but she has mostly retired her magic anyway.” The speaker continues. Ben’s blood began to boil. Of course. Another anti-villain aimed law. Most magical villains were using their magic to get by on the daily and this would make their lives harder.

“We cannot discuss this without lady Mal present as you are aware. Furthermore, Magic restrictions would hurt the villains who came over who are using magic to survive. They’ve been denied so much else already. I do not believe I could support any further restrictions against them directly. This law included. As your king, I move to dismiss this hearing on the grounds of a partial council as we are missing Lady Mal.” Ben says sharply towards the speaker. There’s a wave of whispers before the speaker adjourns the hearing and Ben goes to his office. Of all things to deal with today, that was not something he wanted to deal with. The council was bold to believe he would allow a hearing without a full council like that. Their political leanings were showing and it unsettled Ben. How much more would the council try to widen the gap between villains and Auradon?

Ben sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair taking a long deep breath. After last night's dreams, his break with Mal, and whatever was going on with Carlos, Ben didn’t need any more on his plate right now. The last thing he needed was more chaos thrown into his already conflicted life right now. Letting out a growl Ben slams the desk with his fists in frustration before starting to break down into tears of frustration and pain.


	4. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay asks Gil out on a date and Ben has more nightmares.

After leaving Carlos’s apartment Jay pulled out his phone dialing Gil’s number. “Hey, Gil it’s Jay. Mind if I come over?” He asked while walking down the sidewalk.

“Hey, Jay! Sure. Harry and Uma left already so it’ll be just us.” Gil replied happily seeming to be in his usual good mood.

“Good I’ll be right over dude.” Jay took the shortcuts from Carlos’s to Gil’s a little excited at the idea of finally asking Gil out on a date. He has admittedly known his feelings for Gil for a couple of months now but hasn’t wanted to ruin things especially with the former beef between gangs on the Isle. With Carlos and Ben’s encouragement still in his system, he knew he better do it now before he lacks the confidence to do this. Typically confidence comes second nature to Jay but with Gil, it feels different. He never used to get nervous flirting with girls or even other guys but Gil feels special somehow. 

Lost in his thoughts he made it to Gil’s shared apartment in what felt like little to no time at all. He marched right up the stairs to the third floor and knocked at the door. Gil opened the door in just a pair of basketball shorts looking like he had just been working out a bit by the sweat glistening on his muscles. Jay felt his throat go dry as he looked at the open expanse of skin before plastering on a smile as Gil ushered him in. “I’d hug you but I’d get you all sweaty.” Gil chuckles happily leading him to the kitchen area to get some water. Jay grabbed a cup of water too suddenly feel quite thirsty.

“Yeah, it’s fine… hey, I actually wanted to ask you something.” Jay said downing the whole cup of water feeling more nervous than he probably should have. What has gotten into him? Gil smiles and nods waiting to be asked and Jay feels smiles back suddenly feeling a rush of confidence. “So I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me this weekend. Dinner and a movie sound good?” Jay asked hopeful and Gil looked ready to explode with happiness.

“Oh my god yes! I’d love to dude. I was actually thinking of asking you out myself but I didn’t want to make things weird.” Gil hugged him completely forgetting how sweaty he was. Admittedly Jay didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Gil just holding him with a smile plastered across his face. Gil nestled himself in the crook of Jay’s neck beaming with a smile. “I honestly thought I got bro-zoned with you. Harry is probably gonna get a little jealous since he still seems a little attached since we broke up though.” Gil comments making Jay blink in surprise, he never knew Harry and Gil even dated. They were close but he never expected them to have dated honestly. Jay shrugged slightly trying not to disturb Gil’s comfortable position hugging him.

“It’s fine. I can handle hook.” Jay chuckles slightly. “So what do you wanna do today? We still have a lot of planning to do for our tour. We could work on that or we could just hang out… chill you know?” He pulled back to look at Gil who shrugged not seeming to care. Jay loved that about the former pirate. He wasn’t picky about things. He decided they would chill for today and just relax, enjoy the newness of their budding relationship. Gil seemed more affectionate now than before but not overly so. The two spent the day watching sports and talking about nothing important, mostly just enjoying each other’s company.

That night Ben was set upon with more nightmares. Nightmares of green flames engulfing the entirety of Auradon. War breaking out in the streets between the villains and Auradonians. It was bloody and brutal. He saw Carlos being attacked with magic and swords killing him and sat bolt up in bed, slicked with sweat, and trembling. He grabbed his cell phone, he wasn’t thinking entirely he just needed to know he was okay. That Carlos was okay. Ben dialed the number with shaking hands and let it ring. It rang a couple of times before a sleepy sounding Carlos answered the phone. “Ben? It’s like two in the morning… is everything okay?” Carlos sounded just as worried as he did tired. Ben’s heart sank a bit realizing what he was doing. 

“Sorry for waking you. I had a bad dream something happened to you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Ben said in a guilty voice knowing he just woke Carlos up for something seemingly stupid. Of course, Carlos was fine, it was only a dream, no matter how real it felt. 

“I’m fine Ben… have you been having a lot of nightmares, you seemed tired earlier today before you left.” Carlos was being kind about the whole thing. He wasn’t mad, he thought it was kind of sweet Ben was worried about him. Besides the call woke him from another dream about Ben anyway.

“Yeah… I’m really sorry. I know it’s stupid I just panicked. It felt so real. I keep dreaming of war and green fire… I’m honestly really worried ‘Los. The council is pushing more anti-villain laws and I’m doing everything I can to stop them but it isn’t going well.” Ben admitted and Carlos felt his own nerves getting frazzled.

“How about I come to stay at the Castle with you until this whole thing with Mal blows over? I know being alone can’t be helping and I’ve got plenty of free time until the semester starts. I can’t help with the council but I can at least do my best to keep your mind at ease for now.” Carlos said cheerily fully awake now. Ben bit his lip and knew he wanted no matter how selfish it felt.

“Sure. I’ll come to pick you up. Might as well do it now since I already woke you up right?” Ben sounded more hopeful than he meant to making Carlos chuckle. 

“Miss me that much huh?” Carlos teased making Ben blush and feel embarrassed even though he couldn’t see it. He did want to be near Carlos and he knew that was these feelings talking but now he didn’t care. He has spent way to much time caring about what other people want and besides him and Mal are on a break, if something happens it isn’t like they are together at the moment. The longer they are apart the more he doesn’t really mind beyond the loneliness. 

“Maybe I do,” Ben admitted without thinking too much making Carlos chuckle. They ended up saying goodbyes and hanging up. Ben didn’t bother changing into his normal clothes, he just went down to his car and drove to Carlos’s apartment. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Carlos was waiting with a bag, still in his pajamas too. Ben immediately captured Carlos in a tight hug before leading him down to the car.

“I thought you were joking about missing me.” Carlos teases from the passenger seat of the car making Ben’s face heat up. He just laughed it off and the two head back to the castle.


	5. Cinnamon Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben spend the night in the same bed and possibly the same dream. Mal forgets her spellbook at the castle and stumbles upon the two.

Ben and Carlos arrived at the castle and the king leads him to the guest room closest to his room. He sat on the bed while Carlos unpacked his bag of clothes into the nearby dresser. Ben couldn’t help but admire Carlos for not only being such a good friend but for managing to make those damn pajamas look so adorable. It was too late for him to care what he thought about Carlos and so his brain was running wild. Once he finished putting his clothes away, he sits on the bed next to Ben yawning. “Well that’s enough work for me tonight.” He chuckled smiling at his companion. Ben wraps his arm around Carlos hugging him into his side.

“I really appreciate this… I don’t want to be alone tonight after the dreams I’ve been having.” Ben sighed looking away and Carlos could understand. With the dreams he has been having lately too he has been more and more craving the king’s attention.

“Well, we could always just share this bed. It’s big enough. That is if you really don’t want to be alone tonight.” Carlos suggests, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks that goes unnoticed by Ben. He looks a little surprised by the suggestion but smiles and nods hugging Carlos tighter to him.

“Like a slumber party?” Ben jokes and Carlos laughs shaking his head.

“We can totally paint each other’s nails and talk about boys all night if that’s what you want.” Carlos teases with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. Ben laughs and nudges him rolling his eyes a bit. As funny as it was the only real boy either had to talk about was the one sitting next to one another. Deciding not to keep Carlos up any longer than he needed to Ben got up at motioned for Carlos to lay down and pick a side of the bed. He picked the left side so Ben took the right side. They slid under the covers turning away from one another. “Good night Ben,” Carlos said over his shoulder.

“Good night Carlos,” Ben replied before laying there trying to sleep. Just being this close gave both of them the comfort to fall asleep. This time the nightmares were kept at bay in exchange for another type of dream. 

Carlos rolled over thinking he wasn’t able to fall asleep. To his surprise Ben rolled over at the same time smiling sheepishly at him not able to sleep either. His body moved on its own, sliding across the large king-sized bed to Ben’s side, snuggling up right in front of him so close, their noses were lightly touching. Ben glanced down at Carlos’s lips for a brief second making his heart flutter. Carlos realized this had to be another dream, the real Ben wouldn’t be okay with this of course. So throwing caution to the wind he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, kissing him gently at first waiting for Ben to kiss back. Ben was shocked at first but slowly melted into the kiss deepening it and snaking his arms around his waist pulling him close. Carlos chuckled when their lip lock broke making Ben smile. “What’s so funny?” Ben asked enjoying this dream he must be having now realizing there is no way Carlos would likely kiss him otherwise, or so he thought. 

“I’ve just been having a lot of dreams of this lately. This is the first time I’ve been aware inside my own dream.” Carlos comments offhandedly making Ben confused looking at Carlos surprised. 

“Your dream? I thought this was my dream… It definitely beats nightmares.” Ben mentions and they look at each other in silence for a minute before Carlos sits up.

“This can’t possibly be both our dreams at the same time Ben,” Carlos argues making Ben sit up too. Ben shrugged looking away confused by everything.

“Well regardless of whose dream it is shouldn’t we make it a good one regardless?” Ben plants a kiss on his neck smiling, Carlos blushes and nods rolling on top of him pulling him deep into a kiss and pressing him back down onto the bed. Not to be dominated Ben rolls him over so he is on top between Carlos’s legs making him moan in approval. Ben kissed down to his neck sliding his hands up his shirt feeling his bare skin as he left a hickey right on the sweet spot near his collar bone making Carlos moan more. “Mmm… keep making those noises for me ‘Los.” Ben commanded taking the top off of Carlos’s shirt entirely first before kissing down lower along his body down to his groin where he rubs the tent in his pajama bottoms smirking. “Someone’s excited,” Ben comments sitting up to remove his own shirt before going back to kissing Carlos deeply before Carlos stops him.

“Regardless of whose dream this is… let’s have cinnamon buns for breakfast. That way we will know whose dream it was.” Ben chuckled and leaned down pecking Carlos on the lips.

“You’re much better than a cinnamon bun but alright. We’ll have cinnamon buns.” Ben shook his head. “I think I’m hungry for something else right now myself.” He smirks tugging Carlos’s pants down and taking him into his mouth eagerly making Carlos squirm a bit as Ben began to suck. His tongue rubbed along the bottom of the shaft as his head bobbed. Carlos’s hands ran down into his hair gripping tightly as he thrust into his mouth a bit making Ben moan around him, sending tremors of pleasure through him. Ben rubbed his thighs sucking harder before Carlos finally came. He swallowed it all down before sitting up. “Definitely better than a cinnamon bun.” Ben teases making Carlos laugh red face. He grabbed Ben by the waistband of his pants and tugged them down, grabbing ahold of his member and giving it a playful tug.

“Let’s see how you taste.” Carlos teases rolling them over and sliding down between his legs to lick up his length before diving down on it. His experience in this field was lacking but it didn’t matter it was just a dream anyway right? Carlos worked Ben’s member with both his hand and mouth, the size too big to fit into just one. He moans around him giving him similar shivers of pleasure running up his body. Ben seemed to be pretty worked up so he didn’t last long. Carlos swallowed as well and sat up tucking Ben’s member back into his pajama bottoms. “I don’t know if that was better than cinnamon rolls but I certainly enjoyed it.” Carlos laughed being pulled up into hazy kisses.

Mal arrived at the castle with a knot in her stomach. She didn’t want to be back here so soon but she forgot to pack her spellbook and she didn’t want to leave that lying around. Knowing better than to sneak in and out without at least saying hi to Ben, she went to his room knocking. There was no answer so she let herself in, only to find it empty. Confused Mal decided to look around before stumbling up Carlos and Ben wrapped up in one another sleeping. Carlos was on top of Ben curled up and Ben's arms were wrapped around Carlos protectively. Despite herself Mal’s temper flared. What the hell? She was gone for two days, this must be some kind of mistake she tells herself but it certainly looks intentional. “Benjamin Beast,” Mal says loudly waking both Carlos and Ben up from their sleep. They quickly realize their position and separate. Ben looks up at Mal filled with adrenaline. 

“Mal it isn’t what it looks like. I swear.” Carlos quickly says before earning a glare from her fiery green eyes. Ben glares back looking annoyed his own temper flaring now.

“Don’t look at him like that. Nothing happened. We fell asleep in the same bed Mal. Even if something did happen between me and Carlos were on a break remember? You don’t get to be mad about what I do when we aren’t together.” Ben spits angrily and Mal huffs.

“Well I at least expected you to wait until we decided it was official before moving on but damn.” Mal spits back at him just as angry. 

“Nothing happened.” Carlos and Ben say at the same time making them share a glance. Carlos frowns and Ben rubs his forehead already feeling a headache coming on. “What do you want anyway Mal. You’re supposed to be at Evie’s anyway.” Ben says calmer than he feels trying to diffuse the situation despite his anger.

“I forgot my spellbook,” Mal says plainly before walking out the room to go grab her book and leave. Ben sighs heavily and looks at Carlos.

“I’m sorry.” They say in unison again making them both smile “Jinx” They say again in unison making them chuckle. Ben shakes his head. “Come on. Let’s get ready for the day. I already know what we’re having for breakfast.” Ben mentions getting up.

“Oh really? I already had plans for what we would have for breakfast too.” Carlos comments going to grab a set of clothes to change into. Ben gives him a funny look. 

“What did you have planned?” Ben questions suddenly stopping in his tracks to look at Carlos who returned to look confused.

“Cinnamon Buns, why?” Carlos says calmly making Ben go red in the face.

“I was told you in my dream last night that we would have cinnamon buns for breakfast,” Ben admitted making Carlos go bright red looking surprised. Both stood there awkwardly before Ben shifted. “I’m gonna go get dressed in my room… I’ll meet you back here and we can go grab breakfast together alright?” He smiled awkwardly before starting to leave.

“Ben wait… did we really just have the same dream last night?” Carlos looked at him blushing madly still. Ben turned to look at him before smiling playfully. 

“I sure hope we did.” Ben winked before heading to his room to change.


	6. Enemies and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie finds something in Doug's pants pocket before being attacked at home. Carlos and Ben talk about the dream they shared.

Evie was calmly doing the laundry, emptying Doug’s pants pockets when she found a crumpled-up ball of paper. Curious, she unfolded the paper and found a flier for an anti-villain rally happening tomorrow. Evie scrunched her nose up at this in disgust feeling confused. Why did Doug have one of these fliers? Suddenly it hit her, she had no idea where Doug has been. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach making her feel sick as she finished loading the washer. Where was her boyfriend and what the hell was he up to? Saving the flier Evie heard the front door and grabbed it heading out to see who had come in. Immediately Evie was confronted with a person in black wearing a mask and brandishing a sword. She dropped the paper and screamed as he ran at her slashing. It was a near miss as she ran into her design studio looking for a weapon. She grabbed a bolt of cloth and used it to stop the next swing, the blade sliced into the fabric and got stuck halfway. Evie twisted the bolt of fabric wrenching the blade from his hands and tossed them both aside. 

Not to be outplayed Evie put up her fists annoyed. This wasn’t the isle of the lost. She should not be fighting some random masked stranger who just broke into her house. The two started taking swings at one another before wrestling down to the ground. The figure leaped on top of her starting to choke her as her hand desperately reached for the just out of reach sword handle. While gasping for air she didn’t hear the front door open again, but the masked person did and jumped off of Evie sprinting out the side door as Mal came into the room. Evie lay gasping on the floor when Mal found her, immediately springing to her side. “Oh my god E. What the hell happened?” Mal said checking she was okay and helping her up.

“Someone broke in and attacked me. They were dressed in black.” Evie motions towards the blade still sticking out of the bolt of fabric. “They tried to attack me. The moment they heard you come in they bolted. I don’t know where they went.” Evie stood up shakily and Mal wrapped her in a hug, her eyes burning a violent green. Someone tried to hurt what was most precious to her?! They better run far because if she ever finds them, hell hath no fury like an evil fairy scorned.

“Alright. I’m going to cast a protection spell on the house and make sure they aren’t lingering around,“ Mal said handing Evie the blade for protection. “Don’t move and if you see anything, scream.” Mal leaves Evie alone to check things out, coming back minutes later empty-handed. She huffs angrily, first Ben and Carlos getting close and now someone attacks Evie? Today was certainly not Mal’s day. Evie is sitting at her sewing table when Mal returns looking crestfallen staring at a piece of paper. She comes over and looks at the paper with disgust after reading it. “Where did you find that E?” Mal’s disgust of the flier apparent in her voice. 

“Doug’s pants pocket… I don’t know what is going on Mal, but things don’t feel right. Where the hell has Doug been going lately. He is always gone, and I never questioned it until now.” Evie said panicked. “What if something happens to him because he is with me? With all this Anti-villain stuff lately something could happen.” She tries to calm herself down and remain calm but honestly, she is freaking out. Mal thinks briefly before sighing. 

“I can cast a spell to lead us to him if it helps.” Mal is unenthused. Evie shouldn’t even be with Doug in her opinion but after that who kiss fiasco during Audrey’s meltdown, they’re sure they are true loves. Clearly, true love can be false too, she thinks bitterly remembering Ben. 

“Of course. Please. I need to know he is okay.” Mal’s eyes flash green and after the spell is cast a trail of green smoke appears leading them out of the house. The two hold hands and set off following the smoke trail.

Meanwhile, Ben and Carlos are sitting in the Castle dining room eating cinnamon buns in silence. They haven’t talked about the dream yet and neither one wants to be the first to broach the subject feeling awkward about it now. Ben sighs at the silence, finally reaching his limit and looks to Carlos who is staring at his half-eaten cinnamon roll in deep thought, “Carlos…?” Ben asks gently snapping the monochromatic young man out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, Ben?” Carlos replies softly looking up to meet his gaze briefly before looking away with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Ben would love to just call him adorable and kiss his cheeks till they burned a bright red instead of just pink but wasn’t going to push it right now. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asks lightly, based on the worry on his face he clearly cares deeply about his wellbeing. This only makes Carlos hum a bit in thought.

“I don’t know really… Mal seems pretty pissed off and… I don’t entirely know what happened last night. Did we really dream the same dream or was it … real?” At the mention of it being real Carlos’s face went from just pink to ruby red. Ben smiled a little sadly, he didn’t really care about pissing Mal off, she had no right to be mad anyway. He stands up and goes over to Carlos, pulling the collar of his shirt down to look at the area around his collar bone. The flesh was unbruised but softly freckled as always.

“Based on the fact that you don’t have a bruise from the hickey I gave you in the dream, I’m guessing it was a dream we both shared.” Ben let his thumb caress the spot the bruise should have been giving Carlos chills of soft pleasure down his spine. Ben cupped his chin and turned him to look up at him so their eyes could meet. “I’d still do everything that happened in that dream in real life again Carlos,” Ben said stroking his chin sweetly. Carlos bit his lip sucking in a sharp breath.

“What about Mal?” Carlos asked breathlessly not sure how to feel, he was conflicted, but his heart was pounding in his chest ready to burst with the affection Ben was showing him.

“I know I haven’t given it much time but I want this break to be permanent. I need to talk to her about it but we aren’t together either. I’m free to do whatever I like Carlos…” Ben says leaning down and pressing a small kiss to Carlos’s lips before searching his eyes. Carlos looks back the two hovering silently so close yet not close enough before Carlos breaks and surges upward connecting their lips again, hungry for Ben’s affection. Ben gives it letting the two kiss deeply, lips brushing and locking in perfect sync. If Ben ever knew what magic felt and tasted like, it would be Carlos’s sticky-sweet lips with a hint of cinnamon.


	7. Drama Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes and seeks advice and comfort from Jay. Evie finds out what Doug has been up to.

After breakfast Ben was quickly pulled away by the council to discuss urgent business leaving Carlos alone and quite honestly very conflicted. He knew full well that starting anything with Ben would directly wedge himself between Ben and Mal. He could directly be why they end up breaking up and that doesn’t sit well with him. Mal is one of his best friends, he could never do that to her with a good conscience but by the same token these feelings he had were real and so were Ben’s. It seemed like their breakup was inevitable regardless of his feelings one way or another. Why shouldn’t he and Ben be allowed to be happy if that is what being together does for them? There was no easy answer and Carlos needed to talk to someone. He knew he shouldn’t considering it was Ben and Mal’s secret but this now involved him too and he needed advice. So he decided to call the person he felt he could trust most, the one who always had his back. Jay. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. “Hey Jay…. It’s Carlos… Can I come over? I need some advice.” Carlos asked.

“Sure, ‘Los. Anytime. Just come over when you can okay? Is everything okay?” Jay asked back concern in his voice. Carlos thought for a moment.

“No not really. It’s so complicated. I’ll explain when I get there.” Carlos sighed. “Meet you in a bit. Bye.” He waited for Jay to say bye back before hanging up. He grabbed a jacket and headed over to Jay’s place. It was a loft that wasn’t quite as nice as Carlos’s apartment but was not a bad place to live. It reminded him of their hideout from the Isle which brought a slight feeling of nostalgia. Back when the gang was back together and there was no incredibly tempting and handsome king coming between friends. Jay answered the door as soon as he knocked and pulled Carlos into a comforting brotherly hug. Carlos sighed and melted into the hug soaking up all the comfort Jay was willing to give.

“Hey. So what’s going on… you sounded kind of stressed on the phone. Last time I saw you everything was great. What happened?” Jay asked concerned moving Carlos over to the couch for them to sit. Carlos took a deep breath looking at Jay.

“Whatever I tell you has to stay a secret. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone but things got really complicated after last night and this morning. You gotta promise me you won’t tell anyone, not even Gil.” Carlos says very seriously making Jay arch an eyebrow at him slightly.

“Of course I promise. Just tell me what is going on.” Jay says impatiently as ever making Carlos huff a bit.

“Ben called me around two in the morning last night worried because of some nightmare he had about something happening to me. I ended up agreeing to come to stay at the Castle to keep him company because he and Mal are going through a rough patch and are on a break possibly going to break up. Anyway long story short we ended up sleeping in the same bed. Mal found us this morning cuddling in our sleep and flipped her shit. She thought the worst and we tried to tell her nothing happened but she seemed pretty pissed off. Then this morning Ben and I ended up kissing. He admitted he wants to break up with Mal permanently and be with me but I feel so bad. I feel like I somehow came between Mal and Ben I feel horrible. I don’t know what to do. Do I reject Ben for Mal’s sake or do I go be with him for my own?” Carlos rants and vents feeling more and more worked up as he explains eventually breaking down into tears as he finishes. Jay pulls him close holding him tightly and rubbing his back as he cries.

“Does being with Ben make you happy Carlos?” Jay asks calmly rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder now. Carlos nods against Jay and he sighs. “Then do what makes you happy ‘Los.” He pulls Carlos to look up at him.

“But what about Mal?” Carlos asked through wobbly tears starting to calm down.

“Mal will end up being happy so long as you are. It sounded to me like they were going to break up anyway. This just sealed the deal for them. I thought they were true loves but clearly, they aren’t if Ben feels this way about you.” Jay smiles a little sadly. “Now stop crying. You should be happy you snagged a whole king. A handsome one at that, not my tastes personally but he certainly is easy on the eyes.” Jay teases making Carlos’s cheeks light up bright red looking at him embarrassed. He playfully slugs his arm.

“He is pretty handsome isn’t he. Well you got Gil didn’t you? Did you ask him out finally?” Carlos smiled wiping his face of any lingering tears. Jay nods and beams with pride.

“Yes, I finally did. He said yes and we are going out for dinner and a movie this weekend.” Jay said excitedly. He was beyond excited honestly but he didn’t want to overshadow how Carlos was feeling with his own news. Carlos smiled throwing his hands up in victory.

“FINALLY!” Carlos laughed making Jay nudge him rolling his eyes. 

“Drama Queen.” Jay snorted and Carlos got a devilish grin on his face.

“That’s right. If I do stay with Ben I will get to be Queen.” They both burst into laughter holding their sides. “Queen Carlos.” This only makes them laugh harder.

Meanwhile Evie and Mal followed the trail of green smoke to a little café where the trail seemed to end. They looked around briefly before spotting Doug holding Jane’s hand sitting at a table drinking coffee together. Evie was shocked that Doug was hanging out with Jane and it only got worse when he leaned in to give her a kiss. Jane giggled in a way that made Mal and Evie sick. God she was obnoxious, Mal thought to put her hand on Evie’s shoulder but she shrugged it off bristling with rage. She stomped up to their table making Doug stammer. “E-Evie! Hey…” He tried to be nonchalant about the whole thing but Evie was beyond that. She open hand slapped him across the face before bringing her hand back the other way backhanding him down into his seat.

“You are the worst Doug. I was worried about you because someone attacked our house and I come to find you with this bitch? Forget the fact that I found one of those Anti-villain fliers in your pants pocket, you are cheating on me. ME?! WITH HER?! You were lucky to ever have me you lying jerk. I hope you two are happy together because I never want to see you again. Come on Mal.” She started to leave before turning back around to look at Doug. “Oh and I faked it every time you pathetic asshole.” Evie didn’t wait to listen to Doug’s side of things. She saw enough. The two walked back to the starter castle in angry silence. Evie immediately started gathering up Doug’s things and throwing them into a spare box before dumping the box on the curb. Mal followed her outside and tilted her head looking at the box before muttering a spell under her breath. The box ignited as flames lapped at his belongings and Evie smiled thankfully at Mal. The two hugged tightly before heading back inside. 

“I guess we both had pretty shitty boyfriends.” Mal comments and Evie gives her a stern look. 

“Ben wasn’t a shitty boyfriend. You’re just mad at him.” Evie comments and Mal sighs.

“Yeah well I walked in on him and Carlos cuddled up in bed this morning. They insisted nothing happened, but they looked too comfortable together for it not to have.” Mal sighed plopping down on the couch. Evie sat next to her cuddling up to her side.

“You two are on a break Mal. Even if something happened you guys aren’t together right now.” Evie mentions pulling Mal to look at her. Mal looked in Evie’s eyes for a long moment before nodding.

“I guess you’re right. It just means I’m free to do what I want too…” Mal said softly before leaning in to kiss Evie.


	8. Pleasure and Pressure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group of villains makes demands of the council and king Ben. Evie and Mal get closer.

King Ben felt extremely frustrated. Today was supposed to be an easy day without any council meetings however that changed when the council receives threats on the King himself and a list of demands. A Villain group calling themselves the Court of Villains threatened to capture and hold King Ben hostage if their demands were not met. They wanted better policing of Auradon, Villain rights as citizens, and villains to have a place on the Council. The last demand was the most controversial. Ben actually thought that these would all be good things other than his potential capture. He only wants to villains to be treated fairly the but this only panicked the council. Their anti-villain leanings made them biased and it wasn’t fair. Ben was king and he knew he had to step in but the Council wasn’t budging. All he could bitterly think was, where was Mal when he needed her. 

“I’ve heard enough.” Ben silenced the council, “Your fears are understandable but I cannot abide by this unchecked bias the council has against villains. I vote we work with the villains to meet their demands fairly. We will make it clear however, that demands and threats will not be tolerated. Villains are now under the protection of the crown and as such should be seen as Auradonians.” Ben says seriously. The council erupts into whispers and discontent before the speaker for the council silences them. “I move we reconvene when Mal can be present. We need the voice of the villain populous.” Ben says and the speaker agrees to adjourn their meeting.

Ben quickly left the council and went to his office calling Mal. The only thing he got was her voicemail. He swears, slamming his hand on his desk, and tugging on his hair. Then his mind goes to Carlos. He pulls out his phone calling Carlos. The phone rings and nearly goes to voicemail before Carlos picks up. “Hey Ben. Everything okay?” Carlos chuckled, jay making some joke he couldn’t quite make out in the background. 

“Hey… I know I left so sudden this morning but it was important. I can’t leave the castle… is there any way you could come back so we could talk?” Ben sighed sitting down at his desk feeling the full weight of his crown at the moment. 

“Of course. It’s okay. I know it seemed pretty urgent. I’ll be right there okay?” Ben agreed, they said bye and hung up. Carlos sighed and looked at Jay. “Hey I gotta go. Ben’s dealing with some stuff… Keep your phone on, I have a bad feeling about things as of late.” He gets up and leaves heading back to the Castle.

Mal kissed Evie pulling her close. Their mouths opened as the kiss deepened into a french kiss. Evie slides onto Mal’s lap as her phone starts to go off. She tugs it out of her pocket and throws it across the room pulling Evie back down into kisses, her hands sliding up to grope her breasts. Evie shifts as Mal moves down to her neck making her moan. “MmmMal.” She grinds into her thigh looking for some much-needed friction between her thighs. Mal slides her hand up Evie’s skirt rubbing her through her panties making her moan more. “Mal… please… wait.” Mal stops to look at Evie concerned and Evie smiles a bit wiping some of her lipstick off of Mal’s lips. “I’m really loving this right now but I need to know this isn’t some rebound from Ben. I know I’m still not over Doug… so maybe we should take this slower.” Evie being the voice of reason made Mal grumble a bit.

“I can promise you that this isn’t just some rebound from Ben E. However, I understand. I mean you literally just broke up with that idiot. I shouldn’t have pushed you so fast.” Mal sighs understanding and Evie smiles pecking Mal on the lips. 

“Just slow down a bit. We can still do things if you really want… I know sex with Doug has never been satisfying.” Evie frowns and Mal laughs sliding her back up under Evie’s skirt and into her panties rubbing her thumb on her clit making Evie throw her head back moaning. 

“Well I certainly think you need a release. Let’s take care of that first and we can slow down afterward.” Mal suggested starting to slide her panties off. Evie nodded as she was laid back on the couch as Mal slid under her skirt, licking up her already excited and wet core. Evie bit her lip as Mal began delving her tongue into her. She moved up to suck on her clit, tease it a bit making Evie real with pleasure. Mal continued to ravage her, eating her out, what she lacked in experience she made up for with determination. Evie’s thighs started to tremble a bit and wrap around Mal’s head before she hit her climax. Mal gave her one last lick before sitting up smiling. “Feeling better?”

“Much,” Evie said panting breathlessly laying her head back on the arm of the couch trying to regain her composure. She can’t remember the last time she came like that if ever. 

Carlos returned to the Castle heading to Ben’s office to check on him. When he opened the door Ben was standing with his suit jacket off, tie loosened and talking on the phone. “NO! How many times do I have to tell you? I won’t approve that anti-villain magic ban. I’m well aware of the risks but the last thing we need is the villains revolting and that’s exactly what will happen. That’s all I’m going to say about it again. Goodbye.” Ben hangs up not noticing Carlos standing in the doorway as he sits down. He takes a deep breath rubbing his face. “Can today get any worse?” Ben hiccups with tears of frustration as Carlos strides over to him pulling his hands away from his face and leaning down to press him into a kiss getting on his lap, wiping his tears away. Carlos puts their foreheads together.

“It’s gonna be okay Ben. I’m here now okay? You can talk to me.” Carlos smiled and Ben returned it though his seeming much sadder.

“Thank you, Carlos.” Ben sat back in his chair looking at the young man in his lap.

“Anything for you, my king.” Carlos boops his nose with his finger making Ben chuckle. He cups Carlos’s cheek and caresses his cheekbone with his thumb before grazing his bottom lip with it. 

“Anything?” Ben asks getting a slightly dark look in his eyes that reminds him of their shared dream. Not trusting his voice, Carlos nods looking into his eyes before Ben leaned in kissing him deeply putting his hands on Carlos’s hips. Ben swipes his tongue against Carlos’s lip before gaining access, their tongues wrestling one another. Ben shifts in his seat pulling Carlos closer. Carlos untucks Ben’s shirt and slides his hand up his shirt feeling his abs before a knock on the door breaks them apart. He gets off Ben’s lap and lets him stand up making himself look presentable quickly. “Come in.” Ben calls as Uma and Harry walk into his office.

“Miss us?” Harry grins as Uma leans on his shoulder. Ben looks weary already.

“Honestly? No. What do you want?” Ben asks trying to remain calm. Uma grins and shrugs.

“We came to talk,” Uma said amused as if that was obvious.

“About?” Ben sighed his annoyance showing. Uma and Harry share a look before shifting to look more serious.

“The Court of Villains,” Uma says seriously looking directly into Ben’s eyes.


	9. Playing to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry talk to Ben and Carlos about The Court of Villains. Carlos does his best to comfort Ben. Audrey comes bearing the next day's headlines.

“ Why am I not surprised that you two have something to do with The Court of Villains?” Ben sighed exasperatedly. As if things weren’t already complicated enough. Sure, Uma had turned good after the barrier was brought down but some things never change. Uma grinned wickedly before laughing.

“Oh Ben, Ben, Ben. I don’t just have something to do with The Court. I started The Court. I’m the speaker for The Court of Villains and I’ve come to ensure that our demands and threat were received loud and clear. So King Ben, have our demands and threat been received?” Uma asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Ben swallowed hard but dug his heels in. He is King of this Kingdom and he will not be pushed around by Uma.

“Your message has been received loud and clear Uma. I’ve been fighting with the council for days to improve things for villains. All you’ve done is create panic and fear amongst the council members. I’ve motioned to agree to the demands set forth by your people but know that I don’t take kindly to threats Uma. You’re on thin ice. I will not warn you again.” Ben spoke very clearly and unflinchingly as he stared into Uma’s eyes. She stared right back unbothered by his warning.

“Good to know we rattled the council’s cage. They deserve it from the sounds of things. I wouldn’t want to have to kidnap you again Ben.” Uma grinned and shrugged as if she were innocent about the whole thing. Carlos who had been silently listening up to this point felt his temper flare.

“After everything, Ben has done for you and the VK’s and you threaten him? What kind of game are you playing Uma?” Carlos snapped, angry that someone would threaten Ben in front of him. Carlos may seem like the sweetest of the original VK’s but looks can be deceiving. He is a De Vil after all. Uma looked him up and down before chuckling.

“The only games I play Carlos, are the ones where I win. Remember that.” She turned back on Ben and flashed him a smirk. “You remember that too. Now that our message has been delivered, I think it’s time we leave.” She said to Harry who mockingly bowed to the king before the two left his office. Ben simply stood there watching the door, jaw tensed. Carlos let out a heavy sigh and looked to Ben before frowning.

“Don’t let her get under your skin, Ben. That’s exactly what she wants to happen.” Carlos came over and took his hand. Ben gave it a squeeze though remained looking quite tense about the whole thing.

“I Can’t help it Carlos. She is getting under my skin because this plays right into the dreams I’ve been having. Something bad is coming, something worse than anything Auradon has seen since it united and I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to stop it.” Ben’s voice cracked with worry as he looked to Carlos. The look in the King’s eyes was enough to make his heartbreak. He looks to lost and overwhelmed. All Ben’s usual confidence and self-assured nature were gone, and he looked genuinely scared. “I’m not worried just about Uma’s threats. The council is becoming more and more anti-villain by the day, Mal is missing council meetings when I need her most, and that doesn’t begin with the villain discontent. We’re on the verge of a villain revolt and I feel helpless to stop it. I don’t want Auradon to go to war with itself but I can feel the divide increasing by the day.” Ben frets openly, venting to Carlos who listens intently. He gently takes Ben by the face and pulls him into a soft and sweet kiss, putting his forehead to Ben’s.

“I know it doesn’t look but you aren’t alone Ben. No matter what the VK’s are on your side and we won’t leave you. I know things aren’t great between you and Mal right now but that won’t change her loyalty. I know her better than that.” Carlos smiled reassuringly. “For right now there isn’t much we can do other than keep trying to get Mal into the council meetings so that we can make progress. Until then… I believe we were in the middle of something before those two came in.” Carlos brought their lips back together pulling on Ben’s tie to pull his body close. Ben kissed back letting them lock together as their tongues joined in. He took hold of the shorter male’s hips and backed him up against the desk, sitting him on it and stepping between his legs. Ben moved down to Carlos’s neck leaving small lovebites and hickies along his neck. Just as Ben’s hand slid up Carlos’s shirt there was another knock at the door. Carlos let out a groan. “Can’t we get like five minutes to ourselves.” He hisses annoyed as Ben pulls away, a look of disappointment on his face.

“Come in,” Ben said letting him stay sitting on the edge of his desk. Carlos smiled and straightened out Ben’s tie making him look presentable again just as Audrey walked into the office. Unable to hide his annoyance at the disturbance Ben sighed, “Yes Audrey?” Ben said annoyed she handed him a newspaper.

“Figured you should see tomorrow's headlines before they go out,” Audrey commented coolly. Ben unfolded the newspaper and looked at the main headline. “Trouble in Paradise. Ben and Mal on a break?” Reading further down Ben’s frown deepened. “According to reliable sources, Future Queen Mal has been seen staying at Evie’s starter castle since the beginning of the week. Sources also confirmed that Carlos, a friend of the crown, has started staying in the castle. What’s going on? Sources go on to confirm the couple is taking a break.” His annoyance hit its peak. Ben looked at Audrey angrily and she shrugged. “I’m trying to get him to postpone this headline until you get to make a comment on it. I can’t stop him for long. I’m sorry Ben.” Audrey looks a little sad about it herself. Carlos takes the paper and reads it for himself frowning just as much as Ben did. “I’ll also pretend like I didn’t see those marks on Carlos's neck.” Audrey smiles a bit making Ben groan. He knew this was going to get out eventually. 

“Can you take down my comment?” Ben asks and Audrey nods pulling out a pad of paper and pen. “It’s true that Mal and I are on a break. Things came up in our relationship that we aren’t able to move past. The wedding has already been called off and the chances of us getting back together.” He looks at Carlos smiling a little bit. “Are zero,” Ben admits making Carlos smile and take his hand silently. Audrey makes cooing noises at the two making them blush. “Also don’t say anything about Carlos please,” Ben asks and Audrey nods before skipping out after giving Ben a playful wink. Ben turns to Carlos and steps back between his legs kissing him again. “I’ve gotta try to get a hold of Mal… but as soon as I do… we have some business to finish.” Ben growls in his ear making Carlos shudder and nod. Ben grabs the phone sitting back down at his desk and tries Mal’s number again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audrey is the gossip and fashion columnist for the Auradon News. Chad is the Sports columnist and is best friends with the editor of the paper. Just to explain because Audrey and Chad won't come up much.


	10. Where Loyalties Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Ben discuss their relationship and what Mal has missed over the phone. Uma shows up to recruit Mal. JAy gets a phone call and is attacked.

Mal’s phone went off for what felt like the hundredth time. Mal and Evie were curled up on the couch tangled together. Meanwhile, Mal’s phone lay on the carpeted floor in the corner of the room. Evie groaned and got up grabbing the phone. “It’s Ben. You should answer it. He has called multiple times now. I think it is important.” Evie said handing Mal the phone. Mal grumbled and begrudgingly answered the phone. 

“Hello Benny-boo,” Mal said in a sickeningly sweet voice knowing how much he hates it.

“Hey Mal. You’ve missed multiple Council meetings and some important issues have come up regarding villains. The council and crown have both been threatened by a group calling themselves The Court of Villains. We need you Mal. The council is scared and starting to look farther into anti-villain laws. You are the villain they trust most. Please be at the council meeting tomorrow. I can’t do this without you.” Ben groaned and Mal grew serious. Threats? No wonder he was calling so damned much.

“I’ll be there Ben. I’m sorry I’ve missed so many meetings. I won’t miss anymore.” Mal sighed looking at Evie’s worried expression. Ben hesitated for a second before stopping Mal from hanging up.

“Audrey showed up with tomorrow's newspaper… Someone leaked our break and I had to make a comment. It’s out there now and I had no choice but to confront it. I just… Can we talk in person? There’s something I need to say and I think it should be done in person.” Ben said nervous about her reaction. Mal groaned, she knew this conversation was coming and she had an idea of what he wanted to talk about. 

“Ben… if you’re wanting to break up with me… You can just tell me. Honestly, I was wanting to say the same thing. I think there’s someone else for both of us.” Mal said looking directly into Evie’s gorgeous sparkling eyes. “I love you Ben but I think this is for the best.” 

“I do too Mal. I love you too but I think we both deserve a chance at true love and we both know it isn’t with each other. I hope you’ll still be there for me even if we aren’t together anymore. I need you, now more than ever.” Ben admitted holding Carlos’s hand as he spoke.

“I’ll always be there for you Ben. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll talk to you tomorrow at the council meeting.” Mal agrees and hangs up after both of them say their goodbyes. Mal sighs and looks at Evie. “I’m glad that is over. Ben and I are officially broken up.” Mal sighs pulling Evie close into her arms. The two sit there silently hugging before the doorbell rings. Mal gets up, eyes already green in case it is another attack. She heads to the front door and peers out. It’s Uma and Harry. Mal groans and opens the door.

“What do you two want, I’ve had a long day.” Mal cocks her hip to the side, arms crossed. Uma rolls her eyes at Mal.

“Alright, I’ll cut to the chase. I’ve started a group of Villains to ensure that we Villains start getting some fair treatment here in Auradon and I was hoping you would join.” Uma cut straight to the point. Mal eyed her up suspiciously.

“What group?” Mal asks as Evie comes up behind her curiously listening in on the conversation.

“The Court of Villains. We aim to be the counterpart to the council that currently holds all the power in Auradon beyond your sweet fiancé.” Uma grinned dangerously at her and Mal shook her head.

“I’m not going to side with the group currently threatening him. I’m all for Villains getting better treatment here in Auradon but I’m going to do it the right way, not the way that’s going to only cause more chaos. Don’t you think you’ve caused enough trouble?” Mal narrowed her eyes at the two and they share a look between them before bursting into laughter.

“Old habits die hard I guess… but if you change your mind… you’ve got my number.” Uma winks and her before nudging Harry to start walking away. Mal closes the door and turns to Evie. 

“You can’t seriously be considering their offer are you?” Evie looked at her sternly, clearly disapproving of their offer. Mal shook her head.

“Were you not listening? Of course not. I couldn’t do that to Ben and besides, she’s only going to cause more problems doing things like challenging the council like this. As a part of the Council I can say they aren’t unreasonable, they just need someone to educate them. That’s what I’m trying to do.” Mal took Evie’s hand. “Let’s lock the castle up for the night and settle in. It’s getting late and I don’t want a repeat of the attack earlier.” Mal and Evie separated going about locking the castle up tight before casting a protection spell. They went up to Evie’s room and crawled into bed watching movies for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Jay was in the middle of coming back from grocery shopping when Gil calls. Jay pulls his phone out and answers. “Hey babe, I’m just getting back to my apartment. What’s up?” Jay asks juggling the bags and phone and he climbs up to his loft. 

“Hey babe. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and meet some friends of mine tomorrow. We are having a meeting and I think they would like to meet you.” Gil asks excitedly making Jay chuckle at him.

“Sure. Anything for you. Was that all you called for?” Jay asked setting things down in the kitchen to start unloading the grocery bags. 

“Yeah just wanted to call before it got too late. See you tomorrow. Bye.” Jay barely got to say bye before Gil hung up. He shook his head and turned to close his front door that he left open to find someone cloaked in black wielding a sword in the doorway. Jay glared at them about to tell them to leave before they sprinted in at him immediately slashing at his chest. Jay dodged to the side expertly and nimbly rolled away. Jay ran into his bedroom pulling out his sword from fencing back in Auradon Prep and caught the downswing of the intruder's sword. He grunted and pushed them back going on the offensive as the two swords clashed and clanged. Jay being from the Isle wasn’t above fighting dirty and headbutted the guy before kicking them right between the legs. The figure hissed in pain before turning tail and sprinting off. Jay sprinted after them but they were faster, seeming to disappear. With nothing else to do he headed back to his loft, locked the doors and windows, and went back to putting away his groceries trying to figure out why the masked figure seemed so familiar.


	11. A Deeper Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben finally get around to the business they have been putting off with all the interruptions. Things get hot and heavy very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut and descriptions of sex.

Ben sighed after hanging up the phone with Mal, squeezing Carlos’s hand. “That’s finally out of the way. I don’t know what took her so long to answer but Mal and I are officially broken up.” Ben said calmly pulling Carlos on to his lap making him blush. “Now you can have me all to yourself… if that is what you want of course.” Ben smiled handsomely and Carlos couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss him passionately, their lips moving in sync and locking perfectly as if molded for one another. Ben smiles into the kiss, breaking it barely enough room to speak between their lips. “Tell me what you want… I don’t want to miss interpret things.” His concern for Carlos’s consent evident. Carlos bit on Ben’s bottom lip tugging on it playfully, eliciting a soft moan from him before letting go. He sits there looking into his eyes for a long moment, toying with Ben’s tie continuing to tease him.

“Well… I do remember we had business to attend to after you got off the phone… a very private business that I don’t think should happen in your office. Your bedroom, however…“ Carlos leaned in and nibbled on his ear whispering, “That would be the perfect place for what I have in mind.” His words make Ben shiver. Taking charge, Ben stood up holding Carlos and carried him up to his bedroom, his well-fit body handling the effort well making Carlos that much more excited. As they entered Ben’s room Carlos let out a small chuckle when he felt Ben’s hands on his ass making the king smirk. He set the monochromatic young man on the edge of the bed and started taking off his tie and button-up shirt but Carlos stopped him, pulling him down into a need laced kiss working to take Ben’s top off himself. “Mmm. God, you’re so damn hot.” Carlos groaned his hands eagerly feeling up his abs and chest, admiring the king’s body in all its well-toned glory. Ben smirked and shrugged his shirt all the way off laying Carlos back down on the bed straddling him as he tugged Carlos’s top off. Carlos was fit but not quite as defined as Ben, though the king didn’t seem to care at all.

“I think it’s you who is the hot one, Carlos… I’ve barely been able to focus on anything since that dream of ours. You just make so…” Ben ground their crotches together, letting Carlos feel his excitement. “Hard.” Ben finished whispering a soft moan into his ear, drawn out of him by the friction. Carlos’s face was adorably pink despite his smirk, thrusting up against Ben making them both groan with need. They both needed the release and they both definitely wanted it. Carlos getting impatient grabbed the buttons on Ben’s pants and started undoing them pulling his pants down around his knees and tugging his matching blue and gold boxers down to expose Ben’s member to the cool air in the room. Ben bit his lip as he felt Carlos’s hand wrap around his firm length and begin stroking him. 

“It looks bigger than it did in the dream.” Carlos awed down at his hard cock in a slight surprise. He never questioned whether Ben was endowed after their dream but he was positively beastly. Ben chuckled as his member twitched in Carlos’s hand. “What? It’s not like I’ve seen another guy's dick before. I’m sort of new to this whole thing. If Jay didn’t talk about his past flings so much, I’d pretty much be in the dark.” Carlos paused blushing looking away. “Jane and I never got this far either… so I’ve never…” Carlos bit his lip and Ben leaned down kissing him deeply trying to reassure him. He puts their foreheads together.

“We can take things slow Carlos. You don’t have to rush right into sex. Yeah… Mal and I fooled around but we didn’t really get to this point either. Whatever this is between us is still new we can take our time. I don’t want to rush you into something you aren’t ready for.” Ben smiled comfortingly for the nervous male beneath him. Carlos nodded a bit before looking up into Ben’s eyes.

“I don’t want to take things slow though… I want you… I know what that means, just be gentle?” Carlos asked looking hopeful. Ben smirked and got off of Carlos standing up.

“I happen to be an expert at gentle.” Ben grinned making Carlos chuckle. Ben grabbed Carlos’s pants not bothering to undo them and yanked them off along with his black and white boxers, he took his own pants all the way off too. Ben was far more average in the endowment department, nothing too special beyond the way it curved slightly and twitched from Ben’s attention. Ben smiled and leaned down pressing kisses up along his shaft, giving the tip a teasing lick and a sweet kiss looking up at Carlos. “Are you sure you want to go all the way? I could just give this some of my best gentle attention.” He gave it another lick making Carlos moan and buck his hips slightly. Tempted the young man contemplated before shaking his head. A simple blowjob wasn’t going to be enough. He wanted all of Ben, something in his heart yearning for that deep connection between the two beyond his initial lust. “Alright, you asked for it though. I’ll be nice and gentle, I promise.” Ben kissed his thighs before grabbing lube and a condom from his bedside table drawer. He lubricates the fingers on his right hand and gently nudges one finger into Carlos.

“Ahhh!” Carlos can’t help from making the noise of surprise. He knew Ben would have to do this but the sensation was completely foreign. It wasn’t bad, just new. Ben stopped and Carlos blushed sheepishly. “Sorry, you keep going. Just surprised me a little.” Carlos admitted making Ben chuckle softly starting to pump his finger in and out of his lover’s hole. Once Carlos seemed well adjusted to one he added another making him hiss slightly at the initial pain. Ben took it slow and scissored his fingers gently, stretching him open enough to get a third finger in. Carlos squirmed at the warm full feeling of being penetrated in this way. Ben curled his fingers rubbing around slightly searching for something before white-hot pleasure pulsed through Carlos making him shudder out a moan. He could help but smirk as he massaged this spot making Carlos writhe slightly. “Mmm Ben… don’t stop… that feels so good.” Carlos moaned gripping the bed. He enjoyed hearing the monochromatic lover make these sounds so he did as asked and kept going at it for a little longer before removing his fingers. Carlos couldn’t control the whine that left his throat, missing that feeling already.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Patience Carlos.” Ben teased as he slipped on the condom and lubricated it pressing the tip at his hole gently. Carlos gripped the bed tightly, nervously with anticipation. “Just relax C. This will hurt a little bit but I promise it’ll feel good soon. I’ll start at three. One… Two… Three.” Ben counted down and pushed in slowly and gently on the count of three. Carlos gasped and gripped the bed tighter, snapping his eyes shut trying to ride out the burning, stretching, and stinging sensation that comes. The only benefit was the full and hot feeling that came with Ben’s cock pushing into him. Carlos was struggling to relax until Ben rubbed against that spot that he was rubbing before making Carlos immediately shiver out a moan in pleasure. “There it is,” He smirks backing up and pressing back in slowly just to rub into that spot before bottoming out inside Carlos. Ben stopped and allowed Carlos to adjust before starting to pull out nearly all the way and push back in. He leaned down and pulled his lover into a deep, passion-filled kiss that sent waves of pale fire through his body.

“God you feel so good…” Ben groaned in pleasure. Starting to finally thrust into Carlos making him moan as his cock rubbed against that perfect spot every time. The sounds coming out of him were enough to spur Ben’s hips further starting to speed up and thrust harder, a thin layer of sweat coating his body with effort. Carlos grabs Ben and pulls him down into a heated kiss, their tongues dancing and wrestling between their lips as pleasured explicit sounds come from their throats. In no time at all Ben was pounding into Carlos as both were groaning and moaning with pleasure. “Carlos I’m so close…” Ben grunted slamming into his prostate trying to draw the orgasm out of Carlos. 

“Ben! Ben! Fuck! I’m gonna… “ Carlos was cut off by one loud moan ripping out of his throat as he painted both of their abdomens with his cum. The king thrust sharply one last time before hitting his own climax, Calling out Carlos’s name, and spilling out into the condom. Sweaty and worn out, Ben collapsed on top of Carlos, muscles tired from the effort. Carlos hugged Ben tight, putting their foreheads together as they both pant openly riding out their orgasmic highs together. “That was amazing.” Carlos chuckled making Ben grin.

“Yes, it was. I don’t I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.” Ben admitted holding Carlos close. Sitting back up Ben looked down at the mess they made. “We should probably take a shower before we go to sleep… It is getting late.” Carlos nodded at the king’s suggestion and slowly Ben pulled out, throwing away the condom and taking his lover to the lavish en-suite bathroom. The shower was lavish as expected for a king. He started the shower and stepped in, tugging Carlos to follow him in. The water was already hot for them thankfully. Carlos looked up at Ben slightly and pulled him by the chin to look at him. Ben’s expression softened as he smiled warmly. “Yes?” He asked sweetly.

“What does this make us… was this just some one-time thing or… are we together?” Carlos asked nervously and having none of these doubts, Ben pulled him into a loving and gentle kiss that gave him butterflies. 

“Together… Carlos, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Ben asked hopefully. Carlos smirked playfully.

“Hmmm… I don’t know… lemme think about it for a second.” He pulled Ben down into a much more passionate, tongue laced kiss. “Of course I will Ben.” Ben seemed to breathe easier after that. The two giddy and in better moods than earlier washed one another’s bodies cleaning up before returning to the bedroom, crawling into bed together and cuddling, not bothering with pajamas tonight. The pulled the blankets up over them as Carlos rested his head on Ben’s chest, Ben rubbing circles and shapes into Carlos’s back as the exhaustion from the eventful day caught up with the lovers.


	12. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben try to bask in the morning after but are interrupted by Mal. Mal and Ben discuss somethings while Carlos eavesdrops.

Carlos woke up the next morning swaddled in warmth and feeling sore. He smiles looking up at the sleeping Ben, from his chest before snuggling back up to him. Carlos shifted in the bed a bit making him groan slightly, enough to wake the King. Ben yawned and wrapped his arms tighter around Carlos cuddling up with him not wanting to move. “Morning babe.” Ben’s voice deep and husky from sleep as he peppers kisses along his lover’s neck. Carlos couldn’t help chuckling at how sweet it was to be in this situation. How good it felt to be falling in love with the king.

“Morning Ben.” Carlos smiled sliding up from his chest to pull him into slow morning kisses as the light from the windows peeked in an illuminated the two naked lovers in bed. They kept slowly kissing one another, Ben pulling Carlos as close as possible, not wanting to leave the comfort of either one’s embrace. Ben worked his way back down to his neck with soft sweet kisses, kissing his shoulders and collar bone, just showering Carlos in love and affections before their bedroom door burst open. Immediately Ben grabs the blanket yanking it over them sitting up abruptly. Mal stands in the doorway wide-eyed.

“Woah! Really Ben? Literally not even twenty-four hours and you’ve already moved on and slept with Carlos?” Mal fumed slightly. Ben gave her a glare grabbing his thrown boxers from the side of the bed, slipping them on under the covers, and getting up. 

“I’m not going to argue about this with you Mal. We both moved on. I just happen to find someone while we were on our break.” Ben glanced at Carlos who wrapped the sheets around himself picking up his clothes and scurrying to the bathroom to change, the door cracked to listen to the conversation still. “Besides, I’m not going to be ashamed for doing whatever I do with my boyfriend, just like I’m not ashamed of anything I did with you Mal. Now, why are you here so early, barging in on me and my boyfriend enjoying our morning?” Ben sighed heavily going to his wardrobe to pick out clothes for the day. Carlos smiled at how unashamed Ben was of them, despite how new things were he seemed so confident in this relationship and it made his heart warm. Ben was absolutely perfect sometimes.

“You and Carlos do look cute together. I’m glad you at least chose another VK. Anyway, not why I’m here. I’m here because we have a council meeting today and I don’t want to miss them. Also, there are some things we should talk about. You’re not the only one who has moved on honestly.” Mal blushed slightly refusing to look embarrassed, however. Ben chuckled and shook his head pulling on a fresh suit for the day and working on his tie.

“You come in here fuming about me and Carlos, yet you already moved on? Come on Mal, seriously? Who with?” Ben asks starting to fix his hair in his mirror.

“Evie actually.” Mal bites her lip earning a surprised look from Ben.

“I thought Evie was with Doug?” Ben asks calmly going back to doing his hair. Mal chuckled and came over helping fix his hair for him as she used to when they were together. He gave her a sweet thankful smile. There was a brief awkwardness after realizing they were so close. Mal steps away slightly.

“She was until she caught him cheating with Jane. A downgrade, I know. Jane is pretty but a little too plain for me. Besides Both of them are dirty little anti-villain supporters. We found one of their fliers in Doug’s pants pockets and we already knew about Jane because of Carlos. They’re supposed to be having some rally or protest today by the way.” Mal says backing away from Ben and heading to the door. “I figure you should know Uma showed up at Evie’s last night.” This drew Ben’s attention immediately with surprise and concern. “She wanted me to join The Court of Villains. Don’t get your crown twisted, I said no. I know where my loyalties lie, Queen or not.” Mal winks smiling at Ben before turning and leaving him to sit back on the bed.

“You can come out now babe,” Ben calls towards the bathroom, and Carlos emerges fully dressed looking embarrassed. “I knew you would be listening in. You left the door cracked. You could have just been out here you know.” He pulls Carlos into his arms, holding him around his waist peppering him with kisses making him giggle and squirm in Ben’s arms. “Aww don’t be so cute puppy.” Ben grinned at the nickname making Carlos blush heavily.

“Puppy?!” Carlos squeaks surprised making Ben laugh and nuzzle their noses together.

“You’re just as adorable as a little puppy and you love dogs. Besides, you know very well that those puppy dog eyes you give are irresistible.” Ben chuckles and Carlos gives him puppy dog eyes, begging for attention. Ben rolls his eyes and pulls him into a passionate kiss, filled with love and playfulness as he nips his bottom lip, turning the simple kiss into a french kiss. Carlos moaned into his mouth, pulling Ben hard against him, kissing back with intensity. 

“You have no idea how sore my ass is by the way,” Carlos spoke between kisses. Ben reached around gently grabbing his ass.

“I’m sorry babe, but it’ll be less sore the more used to it you get,” Ben smirks implying they should do it more making Carlos red in the face.

“I suppose so… though maybe not tonight, it really hurts.” Carlos whined shifting awkwardly. Ben couldn’t help but laugh.

“Aww poor puppy. I’m so sorry. It’ll get better. Promise.” He kisses his lover’s temple and goes with him down to breakfast where Mal is waiting, sitting reading the newspaper.

“Well, I’m sure everyone is going to love this news. Especially with this feud between villains and Auradonians, the last thing they need is to think that the future queen who was a villain isn’t going to be queen anymore. I wish we could have kept it secret longer, but it was inevitable. Maybe once word of you and Carlos leaks, it’ll help patch things up. I mean who couldn’t love Carlos.” Mal complimented teasing Carlos who was eating his chocolate waffles blushing. Ben rolled his eyes grinning.

“Who couldn’t love our puppy, Carlos?” Ben teased with Mal making Carlos glared at them making both of them laugh.

“Oh C. You’re too cute to be threatening.” Mal cackled and set the newspaper aside as her own breakfast was brought out to her. Ben gave her a curious look, but she just smiled making him roll his eyes. Of course, she came early for breakfast. She wanted her strawberry pancakes. The woman had a serious strawberry addiction. All three moved onto normal friendly conversation as they finished up breakfast.


	13. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal gives a moving speech to the council, The rally begins at the castle, Jay joins Gil's friends, and all hell breaks loose.

Ben kissed Carlos goodbye and went with Mal to their council meeting. From the very beginning, Mal was given the floor to speak. Taking this opportunity Mal walked out in front of the entire council from her chair to speak. “Look, I know the villains scare you guys. They way they do things isn’t what you are used to. However, they are as much Auradonians as the people born and raised here. Since the barrier came down there has been no support for our people. Some are living on the streets and are constantly faced with prejudice at every turn. Villains are people first and foremost. No matter where a person comes from they deserve respect, equal rights, and fair treatment. Everything good that Auradon stands for is being corrupted by anti-villain agendas. I’m a villain and yet here I stand, in front of the council as a member myself, doing the right thing. People need time to adjust you can’t expect them to change immediately. I took a couple of years to get to where I am now. Villains are Auradonians and it is this council’s job to do what is best for all of its people. We need to do more for villains.” Mal speaks passionately and firmly locking eyes with every council member she can, showing the passion in her bright green eyes. “No matter where they come from everyone deserves our protection and compassion. That’s what good is all about. People make mistakes but we learn to forgive and teach them to know better. So I implore each and everyone one of you to search your hearts and tell me to my face that we are doing enough for villains. I don’t agree with The Court of Villains but their intentions are good. They are trying to protect the people we have forsaken. No more. Today we need to work on bringing people together. To quote a very good king, this is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history. Like the day our two peoples began to heal.” Mal smiled as the council all seemed to be swayed by her speech. 

Frankly, Mal was shaking like a leaf, this wasn’t planned in the slightest. She spoke from the heart and thankfully it seemed like enough. After a small break, the council rejoined and went over The Court of Villain’s requests. They agreed to their first two demands but needed further time to agree to any new additions to the council as it would bring a wave of changes too big to be decided in one meeting alone. The meeting adjourned, just outside the council chambers in front of the castle a large group of protesters had shown up with Anti-villain signs.

At the front of the group was Jane with a megaphone as the protesters joined in chanting “Send Them Back. Bring back the Barrier.” Doug stood by Jane in the front by the steps. Mal and Ben stepped outside to see what was going on. Ben put a hand on Mal’s shoulder to calm her down as her eyes flashed a wicked and luminous green. How could people be so heartless? These were supposed to be people raised with goodness and kindness and yet all they showed was bitter prejudice and hatred for people they didn’t even know. It was blind and ignorant. It was something they were raised to believe by the former king and queen’s generations. It was up to them to break this cycle, to bring back goodness, kindness, and understanding to Auradon.

Meanwhile, Jay was meeting with Gil and his friends. Which turned out to be a host of familiar faces. Uma, Harry, Evil Queen, Cruella, Zevon, Queen of Heart’s son Valentine, and a bunch of other notable villains and villain descendants, including, of course, Gil. Jay was surprised to see them all together, it wasn’t what He expected but he wasn’t going to turn them away. He knew them after all, he was one of them. A villain just like everyone from the Isle was branded anymore. “So these are the guys we wanted you to meet. WE want you to join us, Jay. We’re going to make things better for Villains. You being on board would be so big towards pulling more people behind us. Everyone knows the good you’ve done. They’ll believe in you. We tried to get Mal to join but she wasn’t interested.” Gil sighed heavily with a frown at the thought. Jay took Gil’s hand nodding.

“If it’s for a good cause, of course, I’ll join. Anything to help the villains. Things right now are so unfair and unlike the Auradon we came to years ago. “ Jay agreed and Gil beamed pulling him into an over-eager kiss, surprising Jay. He chuckled and kissed back holding Gil close to him as Uma spoke.

“Today is our first official act as The Court of Villains. There is a rally happening that we are going to protest against. It’ll be peaceful I promise but we need to show these ignorant assholes that we aren’t just going to be caged under a barrier again. We were freed for a reason and I’m not letting some spoiled assholes ruin my freedom. Will you?” Uma looked at Jay. He shook his head and Uma nodded smirking. “Good, let’s go.” The group joined up with a much larger group of Villains and VK’s as they marched on the protest, Anti-villains jeered and kept chanting as the Villains chanted “Hell no, we won’t go!” back at them. The noise was immense. Ben grabbed Mal’s hand reflexively and she squeezed back. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

No one rightly knew who started the fighting at the moment but the peaceful protests devolved into a brawl, a battle, a war in the streets of Auradon. What started innocently as just fist fighting quickly turned to spell versus spell. Jane and Uma clashing magics. Mal’s anger blossomed and chanted a quick spell as a green wave of magic threw the two factions apart as she snapped up the Megaphone Jane dropped. “ENOUGH! You can protest all you want but you will not fight.” Her eyes flashed a wicked green and the groups just went back to chanting at each other, a wall of green magic dividing them now. Ben stared on in absolute horror. This was just the beginning and he could feel it. He had never seen Jane act like this. He didn’t know his people could be so capable of hate and ignorance. It hurt his heart. Ben couldn’t watch. He stepped back into the castle looking for Carlos. 

Carlos was in his spare room listening to music and checking the internet on his laptop when the door opened. Not looking up Carlos smiled. “Hello, my king.” He said. When there was no response he looked up to see a figure cloaked in black wielding a sword. They twirled it in their hand nimbly before charging at Carlos who dodged out of the way, his shoulder getting sliced in the process. He cursed and dove past the figure rolling toward the door. Ben was just down the hall walking his way toward’s Carlos’s room. As soon as he saw Carlos run out, arm dripping with blood. he rushed towards him. Just as Ben got ahold of him there was a loud shatter of glass from the room. The figure escaped out the window. Ben didn’t care, Carlos immediately fainted from how much he was bleeding. He quickly picked Carlos up and sprinted outside. The protesting immediately stopped as they watched the king rush, Carlos, to one of the cars and driving to the hospital at illegal speeds. Chad along with other reporters, including Audrey was taking interviews of people, including Mal who refused to comment.


	14. Misery Loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything dissolves into chaos. Carlos is taken care of at the hospital, guards and police are sent to find the culprit. Mal has to step up in Ben's absence and handle the ensuing chaos. Jay and Gil are tailed by the figure in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From this point on no character is safe. This story is about the difficulties of Love and War. War has casualties.

Ben sat with Carlos as the doctors patched up his shoulder. When Carlos finally woke up Ben took his hand gently and smiled. “Hey… take it easy puppy, you’re okay.” He brought his hand up to his lips kissing across his knuckles lovingly making Carlos blush a little bit. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked patiently and Carlos nodded.

“I was listening to music and checking some stuff on my computer when someone came into the room. I assumed it was you at first, but when you didn’t reply I realized it not only wasn’t you but that someone else was there. I saw this person clothed in black wielding some kind of sword. The strange thing was that they had glowing golden eyes. They didn’t even look like they were there. It was strange. I tried dodging their swing, but they cut my shoulder. Then I ran out to you. That’s all I remember.” Carlos explained looking worried, he looks over at his shoulder sighing. “Thank you for bringing me here my king.” Ben smiled at Carlos warmly.

“Of course. I wasn’t going to just leave you there. I care about you puppy.” He leans over kissing Carlos sweetly on the lips, not pushing him too much though. “You should probably rest more. You need to heal, and I have some phone calls to make.” Ben got up and stepped out of the room to make several phone calls. The first was to his head of security, sending guards to look for someone wearing all black wielding a sword. The rest of his calls were to the VK’s to explain what happened and that Carlos is going to be okay. By the time he finished making the calls, he stepped back into the room to find Carlos asleep again. Ben ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well puppy.” Ben comforted, not wanting to leave his side. One of the nurses, a magic-user, came in a cast a spell on Carlos to help speed up his healing process as well as check his vitals while he slept. Ben watched her carefully, very protective of his sleeping lover. 

Meanwhile, Mal was neck-deep in problems. There was a search for the person who attacked Carlos, The protests were still going on, Chad kept pestering her for an interview, the council was getting nervous, and Evie kept calling her worried that everything would be okay. She wasn’t even going to be queen anymore and yet here she was playing leader. This was supposed to be Ben’s job. She couldn’t be mad at him though, if it had been Evie in the situation Carlos was in she would be doing the same thing. As Mal’s magic barrier between the protesters came down the fighting started again. Jane’s eyes glowing a bright gold as she started casting spells on people. She turned people into pumpkins, mice, and lizards. Uma was using her magic to turn Jane’s protesters against one another. Mal looked on as the fighting got worse. She felt white-hot rage burst through her chest, filling her with anger. Could these people not stop for one second?! Without think, she transformed into her dragon form and swooped between the factions scaring them off. She breathed a line of green flames between the groups separating them with a burning wall of fire. She shifted back into human form and started casting spells to undo the magic Uma and Jane had cast. 

“I’ve had enough! Your fighting isn’t convincing us to join your cause. LEAVE! NOW!!!” Mal screamed into the megaphone from before. The protesters on both sides seemed reluctant but she flashed her bright green eyes at them, and they quickly scattered. Just as Mal was taking a breath from the Chaos there was a huge explosion from one of the buildings, the entire building bathed in flames. Mal took a deep breath and switched back into her dragon form flying above trying to use her magic and wings to put out the flames. People stood around outside, holding one another and looking on in awe at the destruction. 

Jay, Gil, Uma, and Harry left the rally together walking off together at first but eventually separating into two. Uma and Harry going one way, while Gil and Jay went another. “So… what do you think of The Court of Villains? I know things didn’t go great today, but it is only the beginning yeah. What is peace without a little bit of chaos right? That’s what Uma says anyway.” Gil smiled holding Jay’s hand, not noticing the figure cloaked in black trailing behind them a distance away.

“Well I was hoping for something more peaceful but if we have to fight, we have to fight. This is all for a good cause right?” Jay trying to convince himself a bit. Honestly, he didn’t entirely know how to feel about the whole thing. It felt wrong openly opposing the council and Ben but at the same time, something had to be done. He couldn’t just sit by and watch fellow former villains suffer for crimes they already were punished for. It was a complicated feeling and he felt the chaos in his heart. The one thing he did know was the man he was head over heels for saw this as a worthy cause, how was he to disagree? Gil just nodded at Jay and wrapped his arms around him hugging him as they walked. It wasn’t long before the figure behind them had fully caught up to them. In one swift motion, their sword was plunged right into Gil’s back making him cry out in pain. The sword was removed, and Gil slumped to the ground. Jay’s shock wore off immediately as he chased after the figure with the blade before remembering Gil. Turning on his heel he whipped out his phone calling emergency services. Jay did his best to listen and apply pressure to the wound but there was so much blood, his arms up to his elbows were smeared in his lover’s blood. By the time the ambulance and paramedics arrived Jay was a shaking mess. He couldn’t help himself crying. He got in the ambulance with Gil and they rushed to the hospital together. 

Ben was in the hallway on the phone when Gil was rushed by Jay tagging behind covered in blood. Ben quickly hung up and grabbed Jay’s shoulder stopping him as Gil was wheeled into a trauma room for assessment before being taken into immediate surgery. Ben held his shoulders as Jay heaved, he was beyond pissed, his blood was practically boiling him from the inside. “What happened Jay?” Ben asks to try to calm him down.

“That person in black the got Carlos snuck up behind me and Gil and stabbed him in the back. He was completely defenseless. God, there was so much blood Ben. I’ve never been so mad or scared in my life.” Jay’s mix of emotions swirling inside his chest. Ben lead Jay to the bathroom to wash off the blood that he could. 

“He is in good hands, Jay. I already have the police and royal guard out looking for the one who attacked them. The best thing you can do right now is pull yourself together for when Gil comes out of surgery. He is going to need you.” Ben said calmingly and Jay nodded reluctantly heading to the waiting room. Ben headed back to Carlos’s room with a heavy heart.


	15. The King's Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is doubting himself with the changes to his life and his kingdom. Carlos reminds him of who he is and comforts his lover.

That night, because of the spell cast on Carlos’s healing shoulder, he was able to return to the castle with Ben. They removed everything that was Carlos’s from the spare room and put it in the King’s bedroom where Mal’s stuff had been. Her stuff was packed in boxes in a different guest room waiting for Mal to come to get them. Ben sat on the bed deep in thought, this was it. Mal was no longer a part of this room, a part of his life like he had spent time believing she would. A tear slipped down his cheek at the thought. While he knew he didn’t have feelings for Mal anymore, it still hurt a little bit. Carlos reached over and rubbed his back with his good arm. “Everything okay Ben?” Carlos asked softly knowing he wasn’t but giving him the chance to talk about it.

“I got so used to the idea of not being alone. The idea of having Mal be queen and always be by my side. We just moved everything out of here that belonged to her. I just… It’s sad. Don’t get me wrong. I am so beyond happy to be with you, Carlos. It’s just different you know?” Ben said looking at Carlos who wiped away his single tear. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Ben sweetly, comfortingly.

“I understand,” Carlos replied locking hands with him. “I’m glad you are ‘beyond happy to be with me’. However, I think we should get ready for bed, it has been a long day and tomorrow will probably be longer.” Carlos got up and carefully put on his pajamas as Ben simply stripped down to his boxers. They crawled into bed together, Ben pulling Carlos into his arms, holding him to his chest contently. He might have bittersweet feelings about Mal not being a part of his life the same way anymore, but he was more than overjoyed to have this monochromatic, handsome young man to call his. Things were still new, but he was okay with that.

That night Ben dreamed of death, of more green flames, of war in the streets, magic flying every direction, panic, and chaos. It was all swirling around him making him feel nauseous. He woke abruptly with a gasp after a sharp pain pierced his heart. He sat up looking around wildly, but everything was fine. He was fine and Carlos’s face was confused as he sat up looking around. Once Carlos looked at Ben he seemed to wake up. “Everything okay Ben?” Carlos asked sleepily. Ben just nodded a little smitten by how adorable sleepy Carlos looks. Ben laid back down and Carlos rested his head on his chest again. “Your heart is pounding babe.” He looked up at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“No not really in all honesty.” Ben stared at the ceiling unable to handle to concerned look in Carlos’s brown eyes. “I had another nightmare, more green fire, more war, more destruction, and more chaos. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I’m genuinely scared. Someone attacked you and I couldn’t do anything. Someone attacked Gil and I couldn’t do anything. People started fighting at the protest today and I couldn’t do anything. I feel so useless and unable to do anything.” Ben didn’t mean to start crying but it came anyway. “I care about my kingdom, my people, about you, and our friends. I care so damned much, but I was born with magic or the ability to shapeshift into dragons. I’m just Ben with a good heart and a good heart can’t do much.” Ben covered his face with his arm not wanting Carlos to see him fall apart. Carlos was having none of this however, he set himself up next to Ben and forcefully moved Ben’s arm away from his face before leaning down and kissing him deeply. It wasn’t much it at least got the king to stop crying.

“A good heart can do a lot of things even in war. A good heart can be a compass back to the way things should be when everything goes wrong. A good heart can understand and sympathize, making decisions that are best for everyone. A good heart is good at leading the way, Ben. That’s exactly what you do. You may not be Mal, Uma, or even Jane as far as magic goes but one thing that I did learn in remedial goodness from Fairy Godmother is that the best magic isn’t always the kind that comes with sparkles and fancy powers, but from doing the right thing.” Carlos smiled and Ben stared at him in awe. He knew Carlos was smart and very good at heart but he didn’t expect Carlos to be so good at putting him back together when he felt so low. Ben sat up and pulled him into his lap starting to pepper his cheeks, nose, and lips with kisses. 

“You’re right. God, you are so right. What would I do without you?” Ben smiled and Carlos smirked thinking for a second.

“Cry your eyes out and suffer, probably go on some weird ice cream bender at three in the morning and cry some more.” Carlos teased making Ben pretend to be offended.

“You keep my ice cream binging habits out of this.” Ben and Carlos started laughing together, Ben resting his forehead against Carlos’s. “You really mean a lot to me puppy. I hope you know that.” He looked deep into his eyes and found what he needed looking back at him. Carlos smiled.

“Well as your puppy. I believe it is my duty to.” Carlos started licking Ben making him both blush and recoil laughing. Ben nudged him away a little bit before their lips found each other again, kissing sincerely and with a love that neither of them was prepared to voice but both of them felt. Falling in love with your best friend is easier than either expected but so much more enjoyable. Ben pulled Carlos down on top of him and kissed him deeper, their tongues joining the mix making Carlos moan. “mmm Ben… it’s late we should sleep.” Carlos interrupted. Ben gave him his best puppy dog eyes making him laugh and shake his head. “You know I’m still recovering right mister horny beast?” Carlos reminded and Ben nodded still giving him the puppy dog look. Carlos rolled his eyes smiling and pulled Ben back into a kiss, this time turning much more passionate and lustful. Ben bit Carlos’s lip tugging on it before rolling them over so Ben was on top between Carlos’s legs. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do all the work. You just lay there and enjoy it, babe.” Ben pulled off Carlos’s pajama bottoms and underwear. He quickly grabbed the lube and a condom before going down on Carlos, taking his already semi-hard cock into his mouth sucking on it while he quickly prepared his hole for him. Thankfully since it hadn’t been long since their last time it took no time at all for Carlos to adjust. He did however get impatient, gripping Ben’s hair and moaning for him. Ben slipped his boxers off and slipped the condom on before pressing into Carlos slowly, making sure not to hurt him. Carlos was already ready for more by the time he bottomed out inside him. Ben chuckled at Carlos thrusting his hips wanting more before starting to thrust. The night was cold but Ben and Carlos were hot, their passion and desire swirling and keeping them warm as Ben thrust sharply, time after time into Carlos’s sensitive prostate. Carlos could only moan for his king and lover, blissfully enjoying the pleasure before both of them climaxed together. Ben smiled and kissed Carlos deeply and passionately until they were panting for breath. He pulled out of his lover, disposed of the condom, and rolled over to lay beside him still panting softly. “I don’t know what has gotten into me. I was never this horny before. I guess you just have that effect on me.” Ben smiled and Carlos laughed returning to his place on Ben’s chest, both of them too tired now to redress. They pulled the covers over them.

“Well, mister horny beast. I am very tired now. So I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” Carlos nuzzled his chest smiling. Ben ran his fingers through Carlos’s hair.

“Goodnight puppy.” Ben smiled as they both fell asleep together, the problems waiting for them in the morning coming all too quickly.


	16. Words Hurt Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's father the Beast makes some bold and very judgemental comments setting off a very unstable Jay and destabilizing Ben and Carlos's budding relationship

Jay stayed at the hospital overnight, sending Uma and harry to pick him up a change of clothes. Auradon’s social media was awash with Villain blaming hate for the fighting that broke out at the rally. Not to mention there was someone with the gall to blame the villains for Gil and Carlos’s injuries. To say Jay was livid would be an understatement. He sat in the hospital boiling with rage as he held Gil’s hand once he was out of surgery. Thankfully Gil was alive for now, but the blade punctured the right lung and lacerated the liver, not mentioning the arteries severed in the process. The recovery would be an uphill battle but he would survive. It would take nearly six months to a year without healing magics for him to recover normally. Uma, Harry. And Jay was hungry for blood for the one who attacked Gil, but none was more furious than Jay. Taking a break from Gil’s bed, he went into the lobby to meet up with Uma and Harry to retrieve his clothes from them. “How is he?” Uma asked gravely and Jay’s frown deepened.

“He is out of surgery and he is stable, but he is going to be in recovery for months. Not to mention he will be in excruciating pain for a while.” Jay’s voice had a dangerous edge to it that made Uma and Harry share a look. Harry suggested they grab breakfast at a place nearby and try to think about something else. They walked into a small little café, earning side glances from the employees. They ordered some light breakfast food like muffins and bagels with coffee and tea. Uma preferred tea to coffee but the other two wanted their coffee blacker than Harry’s guyliner. They sat talking about the rally from the day before when the tv in the café lounge was turned on. On-screen was Former King Beast. All three turned to watch. They were interviewing with the king.

“So what do you think about the two injured and the fighting at the rally yesterday?” Snow White asked from the newsroom, a live interview with the beast. He grimaced slightly.

“I believe those two probably did something to warrant their injuries. No one is blameless in the events that happened yesterday.” The beast replied acting sagely but Jay had just crushed the rest of his muffin in his hand glaring at the screen. 

“Word is that one of those injured is dating your son, the current king Benjamin. What do you think about the royal break up and Ben’s choice in partners?” Snow white prompts. The beast sighs and looks into the camera.

“Ben has always made his own decisions when it comes to love. I don’t always approve. I didn’t approve of Mal and I definitely don’t approve of this new … boyfriend of his. If he got injured he most likely brought it upon himself. All the more reason the King should find a more suitable partner.” The beast reprimanded. Jay threw his crushed muffin at the screen and walked out, Uma and Harry quickly following after him.

“Jay. What are you doing?” Uma asks catching up cautiously. Jay snorted angrily not looking at her.

“I’m gonna go kick his ass. He just blamed Carlos and Gil for being attacked. He even basically said Ben and Carlos shouldn’t be together. The fucker better be ready to put his fists where his mouth is or I’m gonna knock his god damned teeth in.” Jay seethed and Harry looked at Uma who grabbed ahold of Jay.

“You’re a part of The Court of Villains now. You aren’t in this alone. I say we get the villains together and go trash Beast’s castle, riot, and show that asshole that actions and words have consequences.” Uma plots and Jay nods sharply. Harry and Uma get on their phones notifying the villains of the plan.

Ben was sitting down to breakfast when the newspaper was brought in. He and Carlos were starting to eat still in relatively good moods, unaware of the chaos that was raging outside the castle. Carlos took the newspaper first looking at the front headlines before frowning deeply as he read deeper into the article on the front. He opened it up to the full article seeming very interested which drew Ben’s attention. “What is it puppy?” Ben asked growing concerned. Carlos didn’t -couldn’t- speak, he merely handed over the newspaper containing an article referencing the former king’s interview on the topic of Carlos and the protests. The entire article was about how the former king and queen didn’t approve of Ben’s choice in a partner and how things seemed to have started to go to chaos the moment Ben was made king. It was a thinly veiled smear piece on the crown. Ben’s jaw clenched as he read his father’s words and looked across to Carlos who looked very upset. “I don’t give a damn what he thinks. He has nothing but hard on me since I became king and I refuse to let him bully me over my choice in who I love. Don’t let this get to you, Carlos. His opinion doesn’t matter to me.” Ben says resolutely folding the paper up and tossing it to the side. 

“It matters to me though. I want to be with you but I don’t want to add to your issues and if that is what I’m inevitably doing by creating a rift between you and your parents… maybe we need to reconsider this… us.” Carlos’s words cut through Ben, making his feel like his heart was being pierced. 

“No.” Ben stumbled for something else to say. “No. I… I don’t care how hard things get. I love you, Carlos. I mean it. I’m not going to let someone else ruin this for us.” He was completely beside himself. They stood up at the same time. 

“But I will. We’ve barely been together a couple of days Ben. I know we were close beforehand but this is too soon. Too fast for you to be so sure of that… I hate to say it but look at what happened with Mal…” His words shook Ben to his core. This couldn’t be happening. He rounded the table to Carlos’s side and pulled him into his arms. Carlos resisted at first but ultimately gave in, burying his face in Ben’s chest. 

“You might not be my true love but I really don’t care. I still know how I feel about you right now and that’s what matters to me. Yes, this is very new but that doesn’t change how I feel. I’m listening to my heart and it’s telling me this is more important than anyone else’s opinion. I know you are worried but please don’t leave me. Not over this. If I become unbearable and a complete jerk, then leave me. But don’t leave me just because my dad has a judgmental opinion as always. I love you ‘Los. I mean it. Please don’t go.” Ben begs holding him tightly. Carlos sighs and wraps his arms carefully around Ben. 

“Alright… I just don’t want to be another repeat of Mal. I’m not your true love until we know… and I love you too Ben.” Carlos looked up at his lover who leaned down kissing him deeply.


	17. Revenge Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay, Uma, and Jay are out for revenge for the sentiments that the former king beast has been spreading. Ben and Carlos end up furious, Mal and Evie decide to stay at the castle, and the cloaked figure makes another appearance.

With little planning and much boiling anger it happened. Jay, Uma, and Harry stood outside of Beast’s castle as villains showed up one at time. Jay was getting impatient. “Why can’t we go in now?” He complained to Uma looking ready to run into the castle by himself.

“Because Jay, we need more than just us. They can’t as easily come after all of us as they would just a few of us.” Uma reasoned making Jay groan and roll his eyes. Right now he didn’t care about getting caught. He wanted fresh hot revenge, not cold and calculated, but the kind that comes with immediate satisfaction that just feels so damn good with no waiting. Why wait and plot when you could just as easily go ahead and beat their ass up and call it a day? Jay was simple and he liked it that way. However. He listened to Uma and waited. Before long the front lawn of the castle was swarmed with villains, some wielding baseball bats, and blunt weapons, others with glowing eyes. With a shout from Jay they swarmed. 

They swarmed the castle, bursting down the door with a spell and barreling inside. Nothing was safe beyond the staff. No one was to be hurt except for the Beast. The beast was for Jay to get. Room by room they broke vases, ripped paintings, lit furniture on fire, and broke windows. They left nothing unscathed. By the time they found the former king and queen they were in the back garden looking frightened. Jay had a bandana wrapped around his face that Uma gave him. He took one of the baseball bats out of Harry’s hands and went straight up to the beast and knocked him out with one hard swing to the head. Belle screamed and knelt by her husband checking if he was okay, only for Jay to start kicking his unconscious body until his rage was sated. “Tell him to watch his fucking mouth next time. The villains didn’t do anything to deserve what happened to them. He provoked this.” Jay warned and Belle nodded. Just as they came they left leaving out of the castle. Most of the villains still hot and full of adrenaline followed the street into town starting to riot in the streets. “DOWN WITH THE BEAST!” They broke signs, destroyed storefront windows, damaged and dented cars. Spells were cast to start fires, destroy light posts, and anything else that they could come up with. It wasn’t long before the police showed up in riot gear using rubber bullets and disarming magic to disperse the riot and arrest the violators. 

Jay, Uma, and Harry returned to the hospital to check on Gil while all of this was happening. They didn’t encourage the riot but it was beyond their power to stop by that point. So the best they could do was not be a part of it. Gil was awake now but completely out of it. He was on strong pain medications and still had a venting tube sticking out of his side. Uma and Harry said hello at most and made sure he was okay before heading out together. Jay stayed by Gil’s side loyally until he got a phone call from Ben. “Hello?”

“Don’t you fucking hello me Jay.” Ben snapped immediately but there was a fight between Carlos and Ben over the phone before Carlos picked up. “Hey Jay, mind explaining what the fuck you think you are doing beating up Ben’s father and trashing his fucking castle?” Carlos seethed with anger. “If you really thought a bandana was a good enough disguise you are dumber than I thought. The queen has met you before, remember?” Carlos snapped and Ben was angrily cursing in the background.

“You must have seen what he said didn’t you? Gil’s going to be recovering for months. HE COULD HAVE DIED and this fucker had the balls to say what he did? I just made it very clear he needs to keep his god damned mouth shut.” Jay spat, Gil, looking at him confused and slightly delirious. Carlos sighed heavily.

“Yes he said some very hurtful things that almost broke me and Ben up but YOU DON’T FUCKING TRASH HIS CASTLE AND BEAT HIM UP WITH A BASEBALL BAT!” Carlos screeched into the phone making Jay feel a little bit guilty. Revenge felt good at the moment but now it just kind of sucks. “You are so god damned lucky that his dad is fine. He thankfully has been healed by fairy godmother of his minor injuries. It took me begging Ben not to have your ass arrested Jay. Pull anything like this again and I swear to fuck I’ll come to deal with you myself.” Carlos was completely beyond angry and it was very clear in his voice that he was dead serious.

“You don’t scare me ‘Los.” Jay retorted weakly.

“I had better Jay. You know exactly what De Vil’s are capable of.” He seethed in response before hanging up. Carlos furiously put the phone back on the receiver while checking on Ben who was on the phone with his mother speaking in fast and fluent French seeming to be in some kind of argument. Carlos sat down at Ben’s desk and put his hands over his face zoning out. When he zoned back in Ben had gotten off the phone.

“Puppy?” Ben asked cautiously and Carlos nodded slightly looking up at Ben. He forced a smile and got up hugging him tightly. Ben melted into the hug holding Carlos for a long moment before sitting at his desk and pulling Carlos into his lap as he started working on some half-finished paperwork and making phone calls.

Meanwhile, Mal and Evie were watching the news together with breaking coverage of the attack on Beast’s castle by the villains. Evie frowned and pulled Mal close. “I can’t believe villains would do that. I mean I know the beast had said some nasty things but I didn’t expect it to turn into a riot. What is the name of Auradon is going on here? Between the attacks on the VK’s, the Anti-villain stuff, and now villain aggressions… Ben must be up to his eyebrows in issues. Are you sure you don’t have a council meeting today?” Evie asked and Mal sighed getting up.

“There wasn’t one planned for the day however, now that this has happened there will more than certainly be an emergency meeting. The last thing I want to do is leave you alone, so I think it would be best until this guy is captured that we move into the castle with Ben for a bit. Safety in numbers alright? I’ll go call Ben and ask him about it. You go start packing a suitcase. I still have things there.” Mal pulls out her phone and calls Ben. Ben understandably agrees. 

Meanwhile, Uma and Harry are lounging at the docks, on their boat that was no longer docked at the isle. A figure cloaked in black, boards the ship, blade in hand while the two are arguing over plans for The Court of Villains.


	18. On the Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry fight the cloaked figure. The figure is captured and their identity is revealed.

The cloaked figure in black stalked up to the arguing duo but the deck creaked and groaned under their weight alerting the two to its presence. Uma glared angrily once she realized who this was. This is the same person who attacked Gil. Uma went to grab her sword as Harry, already having his grabbed his from his belt and brandished it at the figure. The two circled each other while Uma scrambled for her sword. The two locked blades and began fighting. Every clink and clank filled Uma’s heart with dread as she approached. This person was good, too good. She joined in on the fighting but the figure was unmoved it seemed, easily fending both of them off, meeting blades when necessary and dodging as well. Harry slipped up and ended up with a gash across his chest. He hissed and recoiled but didn’t let up, gritting through the pain. Uma tried to cast a spell but was interrupted and nearly impaled every time she spoke. 

By the time Uma found a window, an opening to cast her spell, the mistake Harry made was fatal. As magic swirled and bound the figure to the deck, frozen with blade poised as Harry slumped to the deck grasping his throat which had been slit. Uma rushed to his side quickly chanting any spell she could think of but nothing seemed to be mending the wound. Harry grabbed her hand and forced her to look in his eyes before he succumbed. Harry Hook was dead in Uma’s arms. Sorrow and rage filled her in equal measure as Uma turned on the frozen figure, blade in her now shaking hand. “This is for Harry,” Uma says righteously, slashing at the frozen cloaked figure before her blade could meet it’s target golden sparkles of magic blasted the blade out of her hand sending it skittering across the ship’s deck and into the water off the side. Uma looked for the source and saw Jane waiting hands glowing and glittering with magic. Uma screamed drawing the attention of nearby guards as she charged Jane, tackling her to the deck before she could cast another spell. Uma wept as she wrapped her hands around the fairy’s throat sobbing attempting to strangle her. The guards however pulled her off and set her aside, restraining her. 

Everyone involved was brought into custody and Harry’s body was taken care of with respect, in preparation for his burial at sea. Ben received the call that the cloaked figure had been captured. While Mal and Evie settled into one of the guest rooms at the castle Carlos and Ben headed down to the police station to find out who was behind this. When they arrived Uma had blood on her hands still and was openly sobbing in one of the benches. Ben went to her side with Carlos. “What happened?” Ben asked and Uma struggled to breathe. 

“Harry is dead. That masked fucker killed him!” Uma wailed and Ben pulled her to his chest rocking her and rubbing her back as Carlos stood and went to the side by side cells where Jane and the figure were being housed. The figure sat motionless as if nothing more than a doll. Jane looked at Carlos hopelessly.

“You know I’m, not bad Carlos. I’m doing the right thing. You have to understand.” She pleaded but Carlos ignored her words and looked at the figure. He had one of the officers go in with him as he pulled the mask off their face. Sitting vacantly, behind the mask was Lonnie Li. She looked empty but her eyes glowed with golden magic. Carlos looked at Jane through the bars accusatorily. Jane sighed defeated and with a wave of her hand Lonnie’s eyes returned to normal. She blinked and looked up at Carlos confused.

“Carlos? Where am I? Why am… I in jail? What am I wearing? Jane? What’s going on?” Lonnie asked confused bracing herself against the wall. Carlos sighed heavily and shook his head just pointing at Jane for her to explain while Carlos went back to Uma and Ben. Uma was no longer crying but she was sniffling sitting with Ben silently. The king stood and looked to Carlos.

“Who was it?” Ben asked curiously and Carlos grimaced looking into Ben’s eyes disturbed and defeated.

“It was Lonnie. Jane put her under a spell to attack the VK’s. She was trying to get rid of us. I don’t know why beyond her anti-villain motives but it was Jane all along. She used Lonnie to kill and hurt people. Lonnie doesn’t even know she did any of it.” Carlos’s voice broke with emotion. This was horrible. Harry was dead and his killer was mind-controlled into killing him. Ben pulled Carlos into a careful hug, the younger of the two burying his face against his chest finally letting himself cry. Ben just stood solemnly looking heartbroken and conflicted. He would have to pass judgment one way or another. 

The next hour was spent talking with Lonnie to find out what happened. Apparently, Jane invited her over for a girl's night but she doesn’t remember anything other than showing up. Everything after that was blank to her. Jane sat guiltily listening to the whole thing. Ben was forced to call Fairy Godmother. They used her wand to strip Jane of her magic and she would be tried for the attempted murder of the VK’s and the murder of Harry Hook. Fairy Godmother was a wreck after Ben’s decision had been made. Lonnie once informed of what she had done was horror-struck. She felt violated and used. She has always supported the VK’s and would never have done anything to hurt them. Her own skills were used to kill someone. Lonnie swore then and there never to touch a sword again in her life. Ben after reviewing all evidence and testimonies sentenced Jane to Goodness Rehabilitation alongside villains as well as imprisonment. 

Ben and Carlos headed back to the castle in silence. Harry’s funeral would be in a couple of days but neither wanted to think about that. Ben felt like he was failing not only his people but his friends. Carlos felt like a fool for ever thinking he was in love with someone so blind and cruel. He slid into Ben’s arms and rested his head on his chest. Both of them hurting and grieving in their own way. 

It was Uma who had to inform The Court of Villains of what happened to Harry as well as tell Jay. She left it to Ben and Carlos to inform Mal and Evie. A somberness settled over Auradon that night, one that made Carlos and Ben hold one another closer and appreciate that they were still alive and still had each other. Mal and Evie were similarly grateful but none more so that Jay who knew how close Gil was to joining Harry. That night Ben dreamed of the hook wielding pirate wishing them farewell.


	19. A King's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is grieving in their own ways. Another protest breaks into more warring between factions. Ben gets caught in the crossfire.

With the immediate threat gone, Mal and Evie only spend one night in the castle before taking Mal’s stuff to Evie’s. The two contently working in tandem as they always have. Evie seems resolved to make new outfits for everyone, throwing herself into her work to ignore the very real reality that Harry just died because of prejudice. Mal has been studying her spellbook again working on protection spells and quick new spells and potions. With Auradon divided she knows they will need them now more than ever. Both of them burying their noses trying to quietly work off the grief that fills their chests.

With Jane imprisoned for Harry’s death, Lonnie is let free. She ends up going to stay with her mother and father for some time to work through the feelings that come with being mind-controlled into killing another human being. Doug takes over for Jane with the Anti-Villain movement and visits her regardless of what she has done. 

Uma, however, is another story. Harry’s death, the death of her boyfriend, while momentarily crippling has now turned into an unstoppable focus. The truth being if she stops and focuses on anything but The Court of Villain’s cause she will break down. She doesn’t have time to grieve. She doesn’t have time to let go. She only has time for justice no matter how much it hurts her worse in the end. She swears to visit Gil daily and make things better. So she does. The day after Harry’s death Uma and The Court of Villains are out peacefully protesting for equality. She stands in the center of her people chanting with them “Equality for Villains.” She gets a megaphone and stands on a statue of the beast speaking. “We will not go away. We will not be put back on the Isle. Villain's lives are Auradon lives now. We won’t stop until we are treated as equals! FOR HARRY!” The crowd gathered erupts with ‘For Harry’s and screams of approval. 

Just as things are hitting their most intense the Anti-villain protesters show up, protesting against them. Everyone is loudly screaming at one another as the peaceful protest devolves into acts of aggression and name-calling. Without Mal there to control them, war breaks out in the streets. Police move in to try to break things up but only end up getting caught in the mix. Ben steps out against his guard’s insistence and uses Uma’s megaphone to call for everyone to stop. Before he can speak a spell hits him in the back and Carlos watches as Ben crumples to the ground. Uma panics picking him up into her arms shaking him. The fighting dies off immediately and Carlos pushes through the crowd to Ben’s body in Uma’s arms. “Ben? Ben wake up. WAKE UP!” Carlos shakes him but Ben’s head lolls to the side and his crown slips off his head. Carlos scoops up his crown and pulls Ben into his arms starting to cry. He buries his face against the king as sobs wrack his body. The crowd watches in horror before the ambulance arrives. Immediately Ben is pulled from Carlos’s grasp and he scrambles into the ambulance refusing to leave his love like this. 

Jay is coming back to Gil’s room from the cafeteria when he sees Ben being wheeled into the emergency department with Carlos following along broken. Jay stops him and pulls him into a hug rubbing his back. “What happened?” Jay asks comfortingly, pulling his friend to sit down. Carlos wipes away fresh tears. 

“They told him not to go out into the protest. They were fighting again and something hit Ben in the back. I don't know what but he won’t wake up. I don’t know if he was breathing or if he is alive at all. Jay, he could be dead… “It all comes out of his mouth watery and rough, his voice a mess. At the notion that he might be dead, Carlos breaks down again as Jay pulls him into his arms holding him. News of the attack on the King was urgent and spread rapidly. With Ben currently out of sorts, Mal had to drop what she was doing and come play Queen in his stead. With her having the most experience. The former Queen and King left for vacation after the attack so the only option was Mal. They would have resorted to Carlos but considering he has no experience in a leadership role yet he was passed over. Mal quickly dispersed the remaining protesters stopping more fighting from breaking out before going to Ben’s office to see what he was working on. Apparently much of what he was working on related to her area of expertise. Villains. He was drafting a law to protect villains against discrimination, acts of hate, and unfair treatment. He also had several concepts for a new addition to Auradon’s bill of rights which would make it so legally villains would be considered Auradonians and be deserving of all human rights. It was a fancy way of protecting the villains and giving them what they deserve but Ben has been trying and it warmed Mal’s heart. Without much experience, she could only work on the law against discrimination as she has worked with laws since she joined the council. The law only needs to be a draft anyway. Things would be finalized later in the council meeting about it. Needless to say, Mal had her hands full.

It was hours of waiting before Fairy Godmother herself came out looking grim. “Benjamin Beast is not dead. However, he is in a sleep-like death. He won’t be able to wake up and we are out of solutions. I’ve tried everything I can but this is out of my hands. They are going to hold him here and keep him safe and healthy until we can come up with a way to remove the curse on him.” With that Fairy Godmother left but Carlos was already mulling over an idea. True Love’s Kiss. It had worked with Mal once… it was a long shot since it didn’t work last time but it had to work now. IT just had to. Picking up his phone He called Mal who answered quickly.

“How is he?” She asked immediately. Carlos nearly stumbled for a minute trying to get a coherent word out before replying.

“Alive… sort of. He’s in a sleep-like death. I’m calling because I think you can wake him.” Carlos bites his lip. “I know it didn’t work for you before but maybe it wasn’t a strong enough curse? I don’t know the magical theory behind true love’s kiss, but you need to get down here and try. It worked once right? It might work again Fluke or not I don’t care. I just want him back.” Carlos fights more tears and Mal sighs reluctantly.

“Fine. I’ll be right there, but I can’t promise this will work. The magical theory behind True Love’s kiss is simple. It works every time. If it didn’t work on one of my own spells… Look I’m not trying to be a downer, but I just don’t want you getting your hopes up okay?” Mal hung up before Carlos could reply. It was painful waiting for Mal to arrive, but she did arrive eventually. Carlos leads her to Ben’s room where he laid, looking peaceful in a disturbing way. He looked dead, not asleep. Thankfully that wasn’t the case. Mal went to Ben’s side. She looked down at his face and attempted to conjure all the love in her heart she could for him. She brushed some of his fringe to the side affectionately and cupped his face leaning down to kiss him.


	20. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Carlos attempt to wake the king from his death-like slumber.

Mal’s lips met Ben’s and for a brief second, Mal felt a flicker of magic. The faintest hum of that familiar power that she feels radiating from her core like an inner flame. It is faint but it is there. When she pulls away there is no swell of magic, no cascade of sparkles or glimmer of power. Ben lays there not waking and still very much in his death-like sleep. For the briefest second Mal[‘s heartbreaks. She knew his feelings had moved on but if there was a time where she wished that they hadn’t it would be now. She wishes she could kiss this situation better. Frustrated, she stands up straight and looks to Carlos who looks somewhat relieved but mostly heartbroken. That’s when it clicks with her. If Ben’s love had moved onto Carlos, maybe he could. “Carlos, have you tried yourself?” Mal asks calmly walking over to his side. Carlos stares at her for a second blinking.

“No. Of course not. We only just got together remember? I know I love him but I can’t say I’m his true love when I don’t know. Hell, I shouldn’t even be saying I love him at this point. This is all so rushed. So of course I’ve not tried. That would be ridiculous.” Carlos grumbles at her feeling more frustrated. Of course, he couldn’t be Ben’s, true love. It just wasn’t that easy. Life has never given him anything he truly wants, even if the notion of being his one true love burns him with a desire he has never felt before. He wants it so badly but he refuses to admit it. Mal watches him for a second.

“The worst that could happen is you try and find out that it isn’t true love. However, this is still Auradon, it may be in pieces right now but this is the land of happily ever after. You and he had a connection from the moment you two shook hands. That chocolate incident. Look, I’m not trying to get your hopes up but I’m trying to tell you that it is possible. You have to give it a try. Not every love starts at first sight. Some take time and friendship before it blooms. Ugh god, I sound all mushy. Regardless you get my point. Kiss him. What’s the worst that could happen? He wakes up or you find out it isn’t true love. Sure it hurts but it doesn’t mean you can’t love him anyway. Just… think about it.” Mal sighs rubbing her head a bit. “I have business to take care of because of Ben’s condition. I’m heading back to the Castle. Good luck ‘Los. Keep me informed.” She hugs him briefly before heading out.

Carlos walks around the room nervously, mulling it all over. Mal was right of course. What did he have to lose beyond his new boyfriend? At least he could say he tried. There are plenty of people who aren’t true loves right? Carlos sighs and goes to Ben’s side, biting his lip nervously. His palms sweat as he rests them on the side of the bed to lean down. He hesitates just before kissing him. All he can think about all of the sudden is his love. How much he loves Ben already and wants him to be okay. His heart swells with emotion and he moves his hands to cup Ben’s face properly. “Please wake up my king. I love you.” He whispers before connecting their lips. His eyes are closed so he doesn’t see the swell of light and magic around Ben. Just as he is pulling away Ben’s hands come up and grab ahold of him pulling him back down for a much more passionate kiss. Carlos breaks the kiss to look at Ben, his eyes filling with tears as he throws himself onto him, hugging tightly.

“Hey… it’s okay puppy. I’m okay.” Ben soothes running his hand through his hair comfortingly. Carlos cries a mix of happy tears. Happy that Ben is awake and overjoyed that his kiss worked. His kiss worked. The realization hits him like a ton of bricks and he pulls Ben into teary kisses, seeming hellbent on showering him in affection, his heart outpouring with love and devotion. “Mmm. What’s gotten into you pup?” Ben chuckles and Carlos beams smiling, burying his hands in Ben’s hair and kissing him deeply not caring that this isn’t the most appropriate place for these kinds of kisses.

“I woke you. My kiss. I broke the curse, Ben. I… True Love’s Kiss.” Carlos rambles pressing kisses along Ben’s jaw making him smile. He just lets Carlos be affectionate, rubbing his back a smile plastered on his face.

“I had a feeling you would be the one. We fell in love so fast but it was so right, it just felt like we were always meant to be like this. Together. I just think we weren’t ready before. I don’t care about the reasons I was afraid of my feelings before. I love you puppy. My true love.” Ben coos as he cups his cheeks to look into his eyes. Carlos smiles back, his grin toothy and joy-filled.

“I love you too my king. My true love.” Carlos coos back and they lean in to kiss again when a nurse comes in. She immediately ‘aww’s at them making them split apart blushing. The nurse just smiles and sets about checking all of Ben’s vitals before going to get the medical magical expert assigned to him. When the doctor of sorts comes in he seems surprised to see Ben awake and conscious like nothing happened. He checks Ben over himself before asking what happened, how he woke up. Carlos blushed furiously before explaining. “I just thought, true love’s kiss can break any curse… so I just… figured I’d give it a try myself. I do love the king very much you know.” Carlos was embarrassed from his confession but the medical magical expert seemed impressed. 

“Good thinking puppy,” Ben comments when the doctor leaves to get release paperwork for Ben. Carlos can only smile and shrug in reply, not good at taking compliments. Carlos takes the time to call Mal. 

“Yes?” Mal immediately asks short-tempered and busy. The moment she returned to the castle she was set upon by a bunch of council members wanting to discuss plans for taking care of the current situation in Auradon. 

“Well, Ben’s awake… it worked. Mal it fucking worked. I kissed him and he woke up.” Carlos couldn’t hide his excitement and she could hear Ben laugh in the background. Mal smiled despite her frustration.

“I told you so. Now get his ass here because I’m sick of playing Queen.” Mal complains but Carlos hesitates.

“Shouldn’t he at least rest for the day? He did get cursed. Can’t you handle things until tomorrow? I hate to ask but I just think after everything, Ben needs to recover still and we did just find out we are true loves Mal.” Carlos hinting at wanting to be alone with his true love. Mal groans loudly ignoring the strange looks it earns her with her council members.

“Fine but you owe me. Strawberry ice cream. You know my brand.” With that Mal hung up and Carlos felt giddy. Ben finished dressing and signing the paperwork before the two headed, not to the castle, but Carlos’s apartment at his insistence.

“Why are we heading to your place? Did you need to pick something up?” Ben asks confused but Carlos shakes his head smiling, pulling Ben into a deep kiss, ignoring the glance the limo driver gives them from the front seat before rolling up the privacy barrier. 

“I just want some alone time with my king. Besides you need to recover still. Mal can handle being Queen for one day. With all the Chaos going on, I think we both deserve a little alone time. Don’t you?” Carlos asks while nibbling his ear, moving down to his neck already. Ben is completely floored by how suddenly Carlos’s uplifting and overjoyed affection turned to a headier and much darker affection. Sweet kisses turning passionate and lustful. Ben gulps slightly as he feels Carlos’s hands on his thighs, rubbing dangerously close to his crotch.

“I… I agree. Alone time sounds good.” Ben stammers before the Limo stops in front of Carlos’s. Carlos leads him out of the limo and into the apartment. He locks the door behind him before pushing Ben up against the wall gently, immediately all over him kissing him deeply. Ben’s hands wander Carlos as their lips lock and tongues dance. One moment they’re kissing against the wall and the next they’ve moved to the couch, Carlos straddling Ben’s lap.

“mmm… you… you should relax and… oh god.” Carlos moans when Ben smirks against his neck sucking on that perfect spot. “relax… and recover… long day… and oh fuck it!” Carlos cries pulling his shirt off, grinding against him. Ben already hard in his pants Carlos wastes no time working his pants open and down, wrapping his hand around his cock stroking as Ben does the same to him. Ben picks Carlos up making his squeal a little bit. He carries him to the bedroom, throwing him down onto the bed with a growl. He is immediately back on Carlos, kissing him and stroking one another. Carlos rolls them over, stripping off their clothes before grabbing lube from his bedside table. He wastes no time starting to prepare himself. He is rushing it because he wants Ben inside him already, to feel him pulsing and throbbing in his hole but he has to do this. He grunts at the pain but ignores it. Once he feels he can’t wait for a second longer he mounts Ben’s cock, prodding it inside himself before sitting down onto it, easing it in with a hiss of both relief and pain. The mix of feeling only makes his own member twitch. After a minute of adjusting, he starts riding him slowly. Ben’s hands hold onto his hips to keep him stable as he moves. Both of them loving this moment. Carlos pries one of his hands off his hips and laces their fingers together. “God I fucking love you.” Carlos moans riding him harder making the bed creak slightly. 

“I love you too… fuck that feels good.” Ben groans laying back letting Carlos do the work, relaxing as told. Carlos bites his lip, head thrown back as he pushes his body to it’s fastest and hardest pace he can handle. Within a second he is dizzy with pleasure before white-hot ecstasy erupts through his body. Ben’s own climax hitting a mere second later. Carlos slumps down onto Ben, their hands still intertwined holding one another. Carlos pants attempting to blink his vision clear of the fireworks that clouded his vision from the sheer pleasure. Ben kisses his temple smiling. “It seems like you really needed that.” Ben comments and Carlos nods.

“After the day we’ve had. I think it’s well deserved.” Carlos rolls off of Ben and pulls the blankets over top of them, snuggling up to Ben now feeling his exhaustion. Ben chuckles and holds him.

“Let’s sleep,” Ben recommends but Carlos is already almost there consciousness wavering before sleep consumes them both.


	21. Burial at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's funeral goes smoothly but Uma neglects her feelings to rush for change. Ben puts it off as a problem for a better time and place. Ursula is planning a mutiny.

Everyone stood around awkwardly and uncomfortably, dressed in shades of black, as Harry’s weighted casket was sent into the ocean for burial at sea. Ben held Carlos close, rubbing his back as he cried into the king’s chest. Uma sat alone by the railing of the ship looking out at where his body descended into the ocean. Her heart hurts deeply but Jay comes up behind her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. It isn’t much but she takes his hand in hers and clings to it. Reminding her to hold on. Hold on, that even though Harry is gone life goes on. That there is still enough to fight for. Evie and Mal are holding each other silently crying and finally letting some of their grief catch up with them. Mal would never admit it openly but she had a soft spot in her heart for Harry Hook. Now he was gone and she felt the bitter pangs of loss as well as the ice-cold weight of words she never said to him.

The ship was on its return course to the harbor when Uma approaches Ben and Carlos. “Ben. We need to talk about villain’s rights. We need need to talk about so many things to protect Villains. I realize what I’ve been doing isn’t working… we need to make change together not fighting against each other.” Uma says seriously and Carlos shifts uncomfortably. Ben lets out a heavy sight rubbing his eyes.

“We will talk, tomorrow, not today. You need time and we literally just buried Harry. Now isn’t the time for politics. We need to appreciate what we have and grieve. You need to grieve Uma.” Ben speaks from the heart, knowing full well that she isn’t letting his death register completely. Uma gives him a look of annoyance.

“I’m not going to break. I’ll grieve when things are fixed. This happened because of prejudice against villains. The sooner we become treated as equals legally the sooner we break down those barriers of prejudice.” Uma says passionately but Ben gives her a hard look of contained frustration.

“Uma. Regardless of whether I agree with your sentiments or now. There is such a thing as a time and a place. At a funeral is not the place to talk about these things. I said we will talk tomorrow and I meant it. We all need time to process and decompress. Harry is gone and while we all weren’t as close to him as you, he still was our friend. You may not feel like you need to grieve right now but others do. I do. We do. I’m sorry Uma but I’m not arguing this with you. Wait. Til tomorrow. Okay?’ Ben speaks from both his heart and his head. He pulls Carlos away from Uma towards the other side of the ship where Evie and Mal are. Carlos looks up at Ben concerned.

“I know this is for the best, but I’m worried about Uma. She hasn’t cried since the police station. I’m no expert in emotions, most of the time I barely know what I’m feeling, but this isn’t good. I just hope as soon as we can work things out for villains that she can finally let go and feel what she is burying down right now.” Carlos sighs and Ben kisses his temple nodding. 

“I agree. She needs to grieve and as much as I want to help her, it wouldn’t be right to disrespect Harry’s funeral with politics. He deserved better and we will do better but not right this moment. People are hurting and they need time. I need time. I may not have been close to Harry but I wanted to be at one point. Admittedly I had a crush on him for a time. I got over it but I still cared about him.” Ben speaks softly rubbing circles into Carlos’s back. He chuckles sadly looking up at Ben.

“I think everyone has had a crush on Harry at some point. He was just that kind of guy you know? I’m not surprised. Even I was confused about my feelings towards him. I was so sure I was straight for some time but I figured it out and I’m not. I’m really not. I thought at first I might be Bisexual like you, but now I honestly think I’m gay. I just… finally giving into liking guys has made me realized that what I feel towards girls isn’t nearly the same as what I feel toward guys.” Carlos confesses and Ben gives him a slight look of surprise.

“Guys huh? Should I worry about losing you to some other handsome guy?” Ben raises his brows slightly teasing but also slightly serious. Carlos laughs quietly, muffling his laughter in Ben’s chest out of respect, not wanting to upset anyone for him laughing at a funeral.

“I only have eyes for you, my king. Besides, you’re my true love for a reason. Most of the guys I find attractive end up looking like you anyway but I don’t want any of them because I have you.” Carlos hugs him tight and Ben smiles hugging him back. They exchange ‘I love you’s before heading back to the castle, everyone leaving the funeral in silence. 

Meanwhile, a meeting was called for The Court of Villains, without Uma. Her mother, Ursula takes her place at the head of the meeting. Everyone stands around whispering before she clears her throat silencing everyone. “Harry’s death proves that protesting isn’t working. Uma’s ideals hinder her ability to see reality. So long as the king and his council control the laws and rules of Auradon we will never be equal. I refuse to be a second-class citizen any longer. I recommend we take Auradon by force and once we are in power, we will rule fairly. Show these Auradonian’s what real fairness and equality look like.” Ursula grins as everyone begins whispering and speaking to one another talking about the proposal. With none of the VK’s present at the meeting, most of the Villains are the older villains, Ursula, Queen of Hearts, Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, and so on. 

“How are we going to take Auradon?” Evil Queen asks wisely. “Who would rule in the king’s stead. Surely not you?” She questions and Ursula glowers at her with a look of disapproval.

“No not me… for this plan to work we need another. Someone who has the power to rule and experience. We need… Maleficent.” Ursula speaks calmly but there is an outpour of concern.

“Last we checked she was a lizard. How do you expect us to fix that?” Evil Queen asks again speaking for the majority of those present. Ursula smirks wickedly and rolls her eyes.

“Magic. Maleficent was shrunk to the size of love in her heart. We simply need to give her a love potion. Once she falls in love the spell that shrunk he should reverse. We break the love spell and voila. We have our leader.” Ursula cackles, slowly being joined in laughter by the other villains. “However, We must keep our intentions secret from Uma. She won’t understand. She believes too much in her stupid little king.” Everyone seemed to agree. The plan was set. Maleficent would return to take over Auradon once again.


End file.
